Immortal Children
by VampyreGurl76
Summary: Immortal children and the role they play in the vampire world.. The Volturi have to hunt down Immortal Children. 1 very special girl comes to live in Volterra & Aro see's her as a study whereas Jane see's her as something else. *SPOILERS*
1. A shock to the senses

**CHAPTER 1: DEATH BECOMES THEM: JANE & ALEC**

**1550's-VOLTURI STRONGHOLD**

"**It will NOT end with the same disastrous results, they are not like the Immortal Children" **

"**You shall do as you will Aro. When has my opinion or interference EVER stopped you?" Marcus states the obvious truth but makes it sound lighthearted so as not to upset Aro, his Brother & fellow Volturi leader. **

**Chuckling Aro put his hand on Marcus's shoulder and squeezes it gently, a friendly not angry gesture. He understood Marcus's meaning and realizes no harm was meant by his words. **

"**Now, now Marcus, this is time for celebration. For our guard is almost complete. I have never seen such a talent in humans manifest itself so young" **

**Sighing Marcus looks at Aro "They are rather young Aro..It just concerns me. Will we be able to control their newborn emotions & strength? Will they be capable of learning and serving us with no issues?" **

"**As with other out of control newborns they will be put down should they prove to be unruly. A pity should they need to be put to death. I will be rather let down"**

***BEGINNING OF SHARED VISION***

**Marcus reaches over and touches his brothers arm lightly, suddenly he is overwhelmed by many different scenes of the two human twin siblings-soon to be vampires in front of him- Aro & his guard going into their small town in the states, listening to the proceedings inside of the Church/Court House condemning the two young twins/siblings to death by fire, rescuing the twins, happily feasting on the well fed townsfolk, their fear made their blood richer, sweeter, like a fine wine.**

**Aro rarely goes on these fishing expeditions but he had a personal interest in these two young human siblings after he was made aware of their unique talents and he witnessed first hand what they were capable of, especially when they were together.**

**~2 MONTHS EARLIER~**

**Aro is in the woods following the siblings, he has been here for 3 days and already he has no doubt these are the final guards for the Volturi. Certainly lesser guards will come along in the future but these two were special. They will be the Elite of the Elite of the Vampire Royalty. A spot many a vampire has begged for, lost their immortal and human (in some very rare cases) lives for. **

**Aro watches and waits...**

"**Jane will you leave it alone please! It is almost dead just let it be!" Alec begs Jane as he has so many times before to stop hurting animals she comes across. This time it's a squirrel. Nothing escapes Jane when she wants to "play".. **

"**Alec, it is almost dead I am certainly doing no more harm to it" "Watch me Alec, look, I am doing it again!" happily Jane points at the squirrel that is trying to limp away and die in peace. Alec blinks fast & furious to prevent tears from falling, he loves Jane, she is all he has and he knows she is cruel at times but he blames their life not her for that cruelty that manifests itself in the form of hurting weaker beings, anger, temper tantrums, etc.. **

"**Alec!" Jane screams for his attention. He turns and looks at her. "Please watch me do it again" he just nods and waits for the squirrels torture to begin and end. **

**Jane stares hard at the poor creature, squinting her eyes, grimacing, pursing her small mouth and suddenly the squirrel flops on it's back, lets out an ungodly noise and convulses. Alec cannot take it any longer, he gets so upset, he feels the pain of this small creature. He can't physically stop her but he can help the creature..He too begins to stare at the squirrel and focus's hard on it & he feels the squirrels torture subside. He is relieved. Now the poor little creature can die in peace as it was trying to do before Jane happened along.**

**Jane looks at Alec, frustrated. "Alec why can't you let me be? It's only a squirrel that was hurt to begin with".**

"**No need to make it worse Jane. Please Janie.. it's not nice" She just stares at him, angry, and then suddenly smiles "Come on silly lets go to the Olson's Shop, I am suddenly craving some penny candies, I hope they have lemon again! I ADORE lemon suckers Alec." Alec shakes his head and grabs her outstretched hand and skips away..**

**Aro is overwhelmed, excited. These talents are brand new,unpredictable. They are raw and unpolished but under his tutelage they will be a force to be reckoned with. He knows these are the final members of his elite guard. He mustn't let them slip away...*END OF VISION***

**A sudden screech breaks Aro and Marcus out of their dream like state. Marcus is still not convinced. He is worried this young female child, Jane, will be more troublesome than her brother- the boy child, Alec. He has great potential even though his sisters "talent" is worth more to Aro. **

**Clapping his hands "Absolutely wonderful-look Marcus, Guard! Grab Caius from his study right away!" **

**Marcus looks at the twin siblings writhing in discomfort on their large shared bed and he can hear the change coming to it's end. In even their burning, fiery slumber like state they reach out to comfort the other, they are instinctively doing it-for no human can reasonably act or speak during the change. That sparks interest in Marcus for he rarely see's human's so attached. Siblings, mates or otherwise. He searches for a sexual attachment and thankfully see's none. It's a familial one, a deep spiritual bond. Someone once said Twins, boy and a girl, were often lovers in a past life being punished in this life by being made siblings with no obvious chance of a sexual/romantic relationship. He see's a strong, deep bond between these two. One that the change will only strengthen. From what he saw he is a little scared of what this new life will bring to the table as far as these two are concerned. Especially Jane.**

**Caius walks in, looking bored "Yes- Aro, what is it?" "What is it? Caius? Are you blind? They are almost awake! Do you not want to be here to see them awaken?" **

"**Aro they are newborns. I have seen this transformation hundreds of times. They awaken, look like scared whipped pups, then grab their throats, complain of a thirst, etc. etc." Aro looks at Caius and suddenly grabs his throat and slams him against the wall and says in an angry but soft and deadly voice "Caius, these are not our normal run of the mill newborns that are disposable garbage, did you not witness their powers? Combined and apart? They are completing our guard, now is not the time for your feigned indifference Brother" **

**Caius hisses at Aro and begins to get into a defensive stance until Marcus speaks- "Aro" he says in a placating, warning voice one uses for a child misbehaving "I believe we have company" he nods his head towards a now awakened Jane and Alec both with their backs against the wall, touching arm to arm, shoulder to shoulder, holding hands, staring in shock at the scene before them. **

**Aro's face lights up with..joy. "Dear ones! Jane and Alec you're awake! Lovely..Marcus, Caius, please meet Jane and her twin brother Alec" **

**Marcus and Caius both nod at the children who are staring at the 3 leaders as if they were not believing what they were seeing. **

"**I understand this is all very confusing to you. I understand you may not know what to say or what to do" they looked at one another then nodded yes at Aro, satisfied with the response he continued "I will explain all of these new changes in due time but first let's get you fed" He begins to walk out of the large bedchamber and looks back at the twins who seem unable to do anything but stare. "Come now Jane and Alec we haven't all day, well, actually we have all of eternity but let's not ponder on THAT now". Laughing at his clever joke. "I am rather hungry myself. Let's go see what Heidi brought back for us. Shall we?" He holds his hand out to Jane much as a Father would that was helping his little daughter across a dangerous road. She looks at his hand, then smiles the most lovely smile one has ever seen from Jane and takes his hand and then uses her other to grab Alec's hand "Come on Alec, I am here with you, We will be OK. I am hungry, aren't you?" **

**With that Alec grabs Jane's hand and says "OK Janie. I trust you" .**

**Aro's smile nearly cracked his face while Marcus and Caius were for once speechless at what has transpired in front of them. **

**Caius speaks first "This shall prove to be an interesting time for us Marcus, wouldn't you agree?" **

"**I honestly don't know..Caius, Have you ever seen Aro act in such a manner? Good or bad these Twins will bring many changes to the Volturi. I just hope Aro does not regret his decision"..**

**Marcus and Caius both begin walking towards the room now filling with human screams and the distinct laughter of a delighted newborn, almost full of fresh human blood- Jane is the giddy, happy newborn. Marcus shakes his head and opens the door for he too is hungry now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Baby Steps are needed when re learning how to live & kill effectively..**

**Training:**

**"FOCUS JANE, they are your enemies, you must focus or DIE!" After a few days of this Jane was ready to rip Felix's arms and legs off and force him to watch them burn. The thought made Jane smile. Felix knew he was getting to her for Jane NEVER smiled unless she was ready to kill someone _or _something . Jane did not simply hurt- she killed. Maimed & then killed and was good at it. She was a newborn but in her was a power he had not seen in many centuries. She was a mean & lethal vampire. Any traces of humanity were burned out of her soul as the change took place.**

**This made Felix, hardened by decades of being an Elite Volturi Guard, who has seen every type of torture known to man and then some, shudder ever so slightly.**

****Aro's observations****

**Alec was seen to smile and be genuinely nice to others around the Castle. He even helped a bird that fell out of it's nest back up into the nest whereas Jane killed a squirrel for no reason a few days earlier. Aro asked her why and she said it was making the garden look unsightly. That rendered Aro speechless.**

**"Souless" or not (according to Carlisle they have souls. Aro's long time friend "eats" only animal blood, so he was not of sound mind in Aro's opinion. All of that animal blood has softened him..) Regardless of his strange, unnatural diet and golden eyes he treasured their friendship.**

**Aro was not one to kill humans, creatures, vampires, all willy nilly, there had to be a reason to bring about death not just for the "fun" of it.**

**"Come on Jane must I get Heidi to show you how to do it?" That did it. Jane tolerated very few only because she had to. She made her dislike of the other guards known. Very few guards have escaped her wrath.**

**Jane got into a dreadful fight and had an arm torn off by a prisoner, this prisoner it seemed was a shield. After Alec saw Jane's arm on the ground he quickly "disabled" the male vampire's senses and then tore him to shreds and burned his body parts for his attack on Jane.**

**Aro was quite unhappy for he desperately wanted a stronger Shield in his guard. Janie's newborn temper tantrums and Alec's "Gift" ruined that dream for Aro.**

**Jane stared at the vampire that was brought to the Volturi for punishment and suddenly the man was inflicted with the pain only Jane could dish out. She served her pain like a gourmet meal and she was the Master Chef. Only no one liked the meal and everyone was to scared to tell her so to her face lest they be forced to eat it too.**

**Felix clapped to encourage her. Per Aro's instructions. Suddenly Jane's little faced beamed like the sunshine. She craved praise for hurting people in her own "special" way.**

**"Enough, Jane, my dear please stop we must keep this one alive. For a bit longer anyways" Aro and Felix chuckled.**

**Alec walked over and grabbed Jane's hand. It seems using her gift, pleasing Aro and her dear twin brother Alec were the ONLY things that made her happy. It's as if she was meant for this life all along.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Romania fall down & go boom!**

**Somewhere in the late 1500's**

**" Eleazar, please tell Caius and Marcus what you found in Romania"**

**The mention of the Romanian Coven, a perpetual thorn in Aro's side made Marcus & Caius's heads shoot up in anticipation..**

**"Masters- Demetri and I traveled under the guise of "Nomads" per your request, to get a feel for the coven and to see if they are indeed a threat to us, to us ALL"**

**"It seems they have been telling the humans they rule that they are in fact Vampires. Many of the humans scoff at them and claim they are crazy or are ill with consumption"**

**"A few however are troubled by their claims even though those troubled are peasants and gypsies they may begin to plant seeds of doubt in the townsfolk"**

**Marcus and Caius look to Aro for his reaction.**

**Aro is pacing faster than any human ever could, a look of sheer distaste and anger light up his pale often expressionless face.**

**Marcus clears his throat and encourages Demetri to finish the report.**

**"Masters, I had the wonderful opportunity to sample the local cuisine." smiles "This young gypsy, a rather beautiful buxom beauty that smelled and tasted of the finest wines, informed me that Vladimir and Stefan have had no trouble openly admitting what they are, Vampires, to the people of the village. They have been seen feeding upon humans that challenge their rule and who are late paying their tithes. These feedings are in their Castle but servants who are also human have seen enough to tell their families and other humans that they are in fact red eyed monsters and now their humanity is in question far and wide."**

**Eleazar takes over the report "Aro, I myself have seen how blatantly careless they are with their feedings and actions. Bodies litter the ground awaiting burning or burial behind their castle, many a young virgin girl has gone missing, they make no attempts to conceal their skin and eyes in human company, they go out in the sunlight where the humans gaze upon them as if they are the sun and the moon"**

**"This has got to STOP Aro! They are single handedly ruining everything we are trying to build!"**

**"Caius, calm brother I will NOT allow those two worn out gluttons to expose us all to the world"**

**"Demitri, please go inform Jane and Alec they are needed for a trip and to come to my chambers immediately"**

**"Eleazar, please gather the guard for a trip to Romania. It is about time The Volturi take their rightful place in this world"**

**"Caius, Marcus, ready yourself for a trip. The wife's will remain in the castle"**

**As everyone is readying themselves Aro sits back in his throne and smiles. He is about to make history. He is about to become the TRUE and ONLY leader of the Vampire world. Vampires far and wide will bow to him, pray they always remain on his good side, bend over backwards for his approval in all matters Vampire related.**

**He knew he had a treasure in Alec and Jane, thank goodness Chelsea has "bonded" his dear Jane and her twin Alec to him and The Volturi.**

**He sits up and awaits the slight knock on the door. Smiling to himself he whispers "Jane dear please come in" as the door opens he is reminded of how grateful he is that Jane and Alec are on his side, thanks to Chelsea.**

**"Jane, Alec, please come in" They stand side by side staring at Aro expectantly, waiting for him to speak.**

**"It seems the time has come for the world to know who we are and for all Vampires to realize they cannot run a muck and risk exposing themselves which in turn exposes us all to the world"**

**"I have found in you two the most beautiful of treasures. I know life back in the States was not easy for you. Rest be assured you will have a home here in Volterra as long as you wish. You are free to choose your own path with no judgment or condemnation from anyone here. Please know Dear Ones any guard here will willingly give their lives for you (Chelsea has made certain of that, Aro thought to himself)..We must now all stick together in a fight for our lives. In Romania there is a coven of out of control vampires that are risking our existence every second they are alive and in control. They have repeatedly exposed themselves and our ways to the humans under their rule" pausing to allow this to sink in to Jane and Alec. When he saw the shocked, scared, angry looks on both of their sweet angelic faces he knew he had hit home.**

**"We will do whatever is needed. You CAN count on Alec and I Master Aro. Just tell us when and we WILL be there to fight"**

**"Alec, do you feel the same as your sister does regarding this matter?"**

**Alec bows to Aro and takes his hand, looks him in the eyes and says "I will gladly die for you Master"**

**"Jane, Alec both of you will go to Romania with myself, Caius, Marcus and the other Guard. All of the humans who know of us will die as will this out of control coven Vladimir and Stefan created"**

**"You are seeing history in the making Dear Ones, you will be a part of it. You both are at the top of the guard ranks and your potential has yet to be fully tapped into. The possibilities are limitless, we have nothing but time." "Please take leave now and ready yourselves we are to leave very shortly. Go find Dimitri and Felix for further instructions."**

**The twins bow and leave Aro's chambers.**

**Aro stares after them giddy with power, laughter, pride. He knows what he has in these two siblings, he knows his guard is now complete and stronger than the entire Romanian coven put together. Those two Romanian dolts have become gluttonous, bloated, sedentary rulers. Had they been human no doubt they would be suffering with Gout and consumption by now.**

**Aro laughs and laughs, finally he is about to take his rightful place in their world. He is not worried about losing any of his guard as long as it is not Jane, Alec, Demitri, Eleazar, Renata or Chelsea. The rest are expendable as far as he is concerned.**

**Of course Marcus and Caius will take their rightful places by his side. Marcus deserves it, after all he lost Didyme not that long ago. Chelsea had to help "influence" his bond to Aro, Caius and the Guard. How could he lose Marcus now? Especially since he killed Didyme, his flesh and blood human sister (he turned her into a vampire) to keep Marcus by his side? To lose Marcus would be a dreadful waste.**

**A waste indeed. After jotting notes down in his ledgers he readied himself for what will turn out to be a bloody fight and hostile takeover.**

**No casualties on his side. The Romanians can't boast of the same.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Coochie Coochie Coo...**

**1600's Russia**

"**Sasha, Ma-Ma, where are you going now?" Tanya asked playfully.. "You come and go so frequently, Katrina (KATE) thinks you have a lover. Irina does as well.."**

"**I think WHAT Tanya? All I asked was why does Ma-Ma travel to St. Petersburg so frequently & you & Irina let your imaginations go wild! I am not one to assume such a thing. I figured Ma-Ma was sight seeing or spending time alone not in the company of a man" **

"**Iriiiiinaaaaaa..." Tanya screamed for her sister to put an end to this once and for all. **

"**She is hunting dear and I must leave now if I hope to get there by nightfall. It is rather cold and with the famine I must be wary of robbers, vagabonds, men with less than honorable intentions" Sasha exclaimed.**

"**As if you couldn't defend yourself!" Tanya exclaimed**

**Katrina giggled as she watched the playfully teasing banter that came so easily amongst them all..**

"**Ma-Ma will make them fall in love with her, they will adore her so much they will gladly turn over every last item they own to garner her attention and gain her affections. I am astonished Ma-Ma does not come home dripping in jewels and furs. Irina does" **

**Sasha was not proud her beautiful daughters used their beauty and charm to benefit from people that are starving, homeless and desperate. Many of them, no, ALL of them became meals. This famine has not upset their way of life at all. For they never went hungry. **

**Watching Tanya and Katrina she felt proud of her beautiful daughters.**

**They were everything she had always wanted. She never gave birth to a babe of her own and had only older siblings. She had been turned over 200 years ago and still felt the empty ache in her womb. Her mortal life had been viciously stolen from her before she could marry and birth many robust, dark haired sons and daughters. **

**Irina came flying through the door with snow swirling in after her, chattering, smiling, dancing in circles. She is dripping with pearl necklaces and a sapphire and diamond tiara and a beautiful fur. Her eyes are as red as cherries, her beautiful porcelain skin is flush from the cold winds and a recent feeding. Her long blond hair is as shiny as corn silk. She looks like a Winter Fairy.**

**Sasha sighed. She knows the reputation her daughters have rightfully earned, they are Beautiful, Sexy, Angels of Death. No man could resist them or their allure or their charms. A smile crept to her lips as she thought about the men, they have to go sometime why not at the hands of these beautiful seductresses? **

**Irina dances over to Sasha, kisses her on both cheeks and drops 2 necklaces over her head, flits over to Kate and Tanya and presents them with trinkets as well. **

"**Irina! You MUST show discretion sister. You're hunting to close to home. This is a time of famine, starvation, death and yet you look like a Russian Royal Princess! You must not attract unnecessary attention to us. This is not a time for Caviar and fine wines and parties. This is a time of mourning. Our country is starving, it is freezing cold in the Summer. People are scared, superstitious. We must remain hidden as much as possible and look the part when we are seen. That means no jewels, furs, lace. Do you understand?" **

"**Tanya you worry dear sister. No one is paying attention to us anymore than usual. Please stop trying to spoil my fun. I leave the village, I go into Moscow"**

"**We agreed, feed as little as we can and draw no attention to us, dress in rags if need be" **

**Irina and Kate made faces at that. **

**Sasha and Tanya sighed. It was impossible to stay upset at her lovely sisters for very long. **

"**I am leaving now girls. I will be back in a few days maybe sooner." Sasha gathered up her bag and a travel tote and left before they could ask any questions. She felt guilty lying to them. **

**They would love Vasilii, her beautiful boy. Vasilli was a orphan, a victim of the famine. He was around 6 years of age. She found him begging on the streets of . He was skin and bones, coughing, feverish, he most likely had a flu or severe case of Pneumonia. She was going to feed on him to put him out of his misery and soothe the hunger in her stomach. As soon as she picked him up to carry him away he nuzzled against her neck, wrapped his thin arms around her neck, he smelled sickly, like death was coming soon for him. He hugged her as tight as he could for fear she would leave him and not feed him as she had promised. Her long dead heart lurched, it sputtered, her womb felt warm with longing.**

**He had curly blue- black hair that shone in the sun, the most beautiful sky blue eyes one had ever seen, skin so pale it was unreal and breathtakingly beautiful. He was well behaved, poised, educated. He was the son of an obviously well to do family until they died leaving him an orphan. **

**She knew she could not leave him to die, she could not drink him fully. She turned him. She saved him. She sat with him during the change, muffling the screams so as not to attract much attention. Screams heard from inside homes were common place now a days anyways.**

**That was nearly 4 months ago. She could get home and back to Vasilii in less than 2 hours when she was forced to leave his side. He stayed in a log home in the forest, a few miles from civilization. She had brought him more toys than any young boy could ever hope for, musical instruments, writing utensils. She even bled a few humans and bottled the blood for him. It was kept under the house in the snow to prevent it from spoiling. He always managed to drink it all before she returned however. She was trying to teach him to control his thirst until then she knew she could not leave him alone until he was ready and able to handle it. If that time never came then she would bring him home to Tanya, Kate and Irina. **

**As for now something told her, a 6th sense deep inside of her to never breath a word of his existence to anyone..Anyone including her 3 daughters. **

**She smelled the blood and stench of unwashed human bodies long before she saw it. IT being the 4 dead bodies that lay on the side of the trail leading to their home. The snow was dyed a bright red from the blood shed. It was a cruel joke. Surely no one had wandered upon Vasilii. She knew how he would look to a human. Vasilii, where is he? Did they kill him, did another human escape with a wounded Vasilii bound and gagged like an animal heading to slaughter? **

"**Vasilii! Where are you?" She heard him before she saw him. His smell, his footsteps leaving tiny imprints in the blood red snow. **

**He was as beautiful as an Angel. As she gazed upon him her "blood" ran cold she knew deep inside what had happened, her worst fears came true.**

**He ran for her, hugging her, screaming at her for leaving him alone for so long, pounding his tiny fists in frustration against her thighs. Had she been mortal her leg bones would be shattered by now. **

**She picked him up and hugged him "What did you do? What happened dear boy?" "Please tell me, Ma-Ma will not be angry at you, please I must know what happened my sweet angel". **

**As she cleaned up the mess, dragging the bodies miles away for the wild life to feed upon, she could do very little with the blood stained snow. A passerby would assume a wolf took down his prey there Vasilii told her what had happened-**

**He was bored and went to play in the falling snow. He drank his blood and was hungry for more when 4 men, hunters looking for wolf pelts and deer meat came upon him on the trail leading to their little cabin. They spoke in hushed tones but Vasilii heard their plans, rob their home, rape and kill his Mother and any other females in the home and lastly kill him. **

**He played along, acting silly and child like until he got the chance to strike. 2 of the hunters ran off to stalk a deer and Vasilii quickly killed and drank 2 of the hunters. He hid behind a snowdrift until the others came back. He quickly jumped on the back of the biggest man and swiftly snapped his neck. He did the same to the other hunter. Draining them both as well.**

**He did not tell his Ma-Ma one of the hunters got away, he never returned from the hunting trip. He had actually hid in the woods watching this tiny child like creature kill 2 full grown male hunters in less than 45 seconds. As if that were not bad enough he watch Vasilii drain their blood. He waited until Vasilii went back to his cabin and quickly ran back towards St. Petersburg. He had to tell someone, anyone, what he had seen here today. Would they even believe him? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- How 1 Vampire Child created a war..**

**A week or two later**

**Sasha was reading to Vasilii in front of the fireplace. She would swear he were falling asleep. His eyes were closed, his breathing relaxed, his skin slightly flushed from a recent feeding. It was as if they were still **

**human and this were a normal home.**

**The recent feeding was a disaster. Sasha gave in to his pleading and promises to control his blood lust and stay quiet and still until she told him it was OK. He did not listen, he rarely does when it comes time to feed. **

**She lures the prey to them. She says her child is hurt, she needs help carrying home, he is lost, etc. When they show up with Sasha he knows he must stay very quiet and calm and hidden until she readies his "meal". She begins the blood flow with a well placed puncture wound, rarely in the neck. The blood flows to fast and Vasilii is not fast or strong enough yet to handle blood pouring out of a punctured artery. **

**She normally bites a wrist vein and he is satisfied with that.**

**This night he was unable to remain patient however. She lured 2 women back to the alley he was hiding in, she had knocked the one lady unconscious and was readying the other for Vasilii. He crept out and the lady in Sasha's tight choke hold saw his red eyes, his gleaming almost glow in the dark white teeth and let out one loud good howl of fear until Sasha quieted her. Forever. **

**Little did either of them know a local nomad was wandering the area looking for his meal too. His name was Mikhail, a barely educated man from the country who once farmed potatoes and made a crude potato "vodka" for a " living". One night a hungry female came upon him in his barn and fed upon him. He survived, his wife and their 2 babies did not. **

**The famine has forced him into the cities for food. All of the humans were dying off or starving. **

**He watched Sasha and Vasilii from afar. He thought about fighting for the blood she so easily procured until he saw Vasilii. **

**Vasilii scared him. This little child was as gorgeous as a painting, an angel, a demon in an angels body, he watched in awe as Vasilii fed upon the body. He did not "eat" he gorged, he was greedy, he made a frightful mess. It was easy to see he was just barely under his "mothers" control. Surely no one would intentionally create a child vampire, would they?**

**Had his 2 young daughters been turned would he of allowed them to live or killed them? They were around this child's age. **

**Seeing this child gave him hope he could have his girls back again. Not his biological daughters for they were dead but there were many, many orphans now, many street urchins begging for a meal. All ages, he saw one that looked just like his Karolina, same blond curly hair, same dimples, only Karolina was 8 & this street girl child must have been no older than 4 or 5. **

**This boy in the alley, Vasilii, was around Karolina's age, maybe a year younger. **

**He could be a father once again. Maybe he would find a wife too. A family. Maybe they were not stolen from him cruelly after all. He would be firmer with his children than this woman was with this little boy. He would have more control. Mikhail was an incredibly handsome man. Were he to clean up a bit he would easily attract a woman, many of them. Instead of fully feeding on them he would turn one of them and then they would turn a child or two and be a real "family" again.**

**Mikhail heard the lady admonishing this young boy for being messy and impatient. Mikhail thought to introduce himself but he wanted daughters not a son. Plus this lady was not his type. She was dark haired, very beautiful, obviously one of the upper classes and well educated. He was a simple farming man from the country. He wanted his wife and new daughters to be cut from the same cloth. **

**He walked away planning his new life forgetting all about his meal, for now. **

****LATER AT HOME****

**She has managed to get him back under control, barely, again. Cleaning up after his mistakes, covering for him was getting harder but he was technically still a newborn baby vampire. His age worked against him, Mortally and immortally. She just had to be a bit more vigilant and maybe a bit firmer. There was no way to "punish" a vampire child but she had to stop spoiling him so much and teach him. She knew Tanya would be amazing at this but now was NOT the time to introduce him to her daughters. Not now. **

**If only she could get word to them. Maybe she would go for a fast visit and bring Vasilii and hide him for a few brief moments. Long enough to go in, say hello, let them know she was OK and take leave again. **

**She could not do this for centuries. When the time was right she would introduce Vasilii into their home. Her daughters would spoil him, love him, help train him. It is not the time for an introduction now. Soon. **

**She brushed his hair and used a wet, warm wash cloth to clean his face and neck and hands of the blood from their feeding earlier. **

**His clothing had already been burned. A shame, that deep blue velvet suit was quite charming on him. **

****Tanya****

"**I don't care what you say Kate she has been gone far to long! We MUST go look for her and NOW" **

**Irina sighed and looked at her 2 sisters. Kate and Tanya have been fighting about the same thing every day and night for a week now.**

**Little did they know she had been tracking Sasha on her own nearly everyday for around 2 weeks now. It has been nearly 1 month since they last saw her. She is not dead, of that much she is certain. **

**She caught her scent in a few nights back but lost it.**

"**Oh Tanya you act as if Ma-Ma has NEVER gone away before. Do you remember when she went out to hunt and come home 2 months later? She went to China. Do you remember, do you? You were not that angry when you were handed that Jade Tiger figurines and the bolts of silk cloth. She is traveling Tanya, like she has done many a time before. She will come back soon loaded down with pretty trinkets and stories for us all"**

"**Maybe she will Kate, maybe you are right. That does not mean I am still not worried. I wish she would get word to us. In the past if she were to remain gone for a long time she got word to us" **

"**Tanya, Kate, she is fine. Please do not worry. We will know soon enough what has made her go away and stay away for so long this time. She is nearly 300 years old. She can protect herself against the strongest male or animals she could encounter on her travels. After all she taught us, did she not?" **

**Smiling at her sisters she senses she got through to them. The arguing will stop for now. **

**What is worrying her however is why she is so close and has not sent word to them or come home in nearly 1 month. **

**She must have a good reason and they will soon earn it. If she needed them she would come get them. **

**A nagging feeling is in Tanya's stomach. She believes she is alive but something is not quite right. She hopes she comes home soon before this feeling got any worse deep inside of her. **

"**Ma-Ma where are you? What are you doing?" Irina whispered to the night sky. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The most wicked of Vampires is insecure! **

****ITALY:Volturi Stronghold ****

"**I still do not understand why Aro never allows us to go on missions with Eleazar or Felix and Demitri, Alec. Even Heidi gets to leave and travel. We are stuck here" **

**Alec smiled at Janie. He hears this same argument every single time she gets wind of a guard leaving on a mission. **

**Personally he was quite content inside of the castle. He was safe, food was brought to him, there were plenty of people to speak to and Aro's library alone kept him busy for hours on end. **

**He understands he must placate Jane. So he will and does, again. **

"**Sister, we have been here a relatively short amount of time compared to the other guards. Aro is simply looking out for us. Soon we will go on a mission and you will wish you were home painting or sitting in the garden or listening to me read from the histories aloud in Aro's library. Mark my words Jane" **

**'Yes, Alec I understand"**

"**Besides Jane we are not needed now on these missions, Eleazar is looking for new "talent", Demitri is tracking, Heidi is gathering food, etc. Janie we ARE needed and wanted. Just because we are not out schlepping around uselessly does not mean we are not wanted nor needed" **

**Jane always worried Aro would be let down by her and end her life or kick her out to wander alone as a Nomad. She was forever trying to prove her worth to Aro and the other Guard. **

**Alec was not as worried. He knew they were invaluable to Aro, Marcus and Caius. Their talents were unlike none others. Alec is learning how to subdue large groups instead of one at a time. Now he can anesthetize up to 8 vampires at a time. Hopefully soon the numbers will grow. **

****Aro's Chambers****

"**Are you certain Eleazar? 100% certain? Would you stake YOUR life on this?" **

"**Absolutely Master's. I truly thought I was seeing things, losing my mind. I thought a blood drinking vampire found a way to coexist with a human child. I was certain of it until I saw the young child feed. She was NOT fed, she fed upon a human as her male and female sires watched her closely".**

"**Are you certain she was not small for her human age? Look at Jane and Alec they are each 14 years of age, human years. Are you certain this young vampire girl was not like our Jane and is simply a newborn with her makers?" Caius asked Eleazar. **

**Clearing his throat they all turned to hear Marcus. **

"**It seems we have come upon an immortal child. Eleazar please take Demitri with you and go find this child and her makers and bring them back to us immediately. Take Felix too. If you feel you need any of the other guards take whom you please. Please keep this "issue" very quiet. There is no need to worry all the others with this isolated incident" **

**Aro and Caius shook their heads in agreement. **

****Meanwhile****

**Jane and Alec were going to Aro's library when they overheard the conversation from the master's chambers. **

**In hushed tones "Alec! Can you imagine? An immortal child? Are her makers MAD?" **

"**We MUST be there Alec, we MUST go and see this for ourselves. This is our chance! Aro will see how valuable we BOTH are"**

**Sighing "Janie we WILL see the child and her makers, they are being **

**brought back to Volterra. We can sit safely in the castle and await their arrival" **

**Punching Alec in the arm, hard. "You are SO boring brother. Please Alec let's talk to Eleazar NOW and get our spots. He WAS told to take additional guards..."**

"**Jane..." Alec's voice died off, Jane knew she had him. **

**This was her chance to prove how invaluable she was to Aro, Alec too. **

**They were turned nearly 1 year ago and have yet to leave the Castle to go on any missions**

"**Let's go find him now Alec (pulling his arm impatiently)" **

"**Ok, Ok, Jane. We are going to ask IF he says no you must accept his answer and NOT get upset! Aro does not like you "punishing" his guard when you get upset with them"**

**Jane just smiled at Alec and off they went to find Eleazar. She KNEW he would say yes to their request. Eleazar seemed to like Jane, had a soft spot for her. He knew what the siblings had been through. He has been around many,many centuries and has seen many sad situations but being burned at the stake, accused of witch craft and devil worship took the cake. He knew many of the guard did not like and were frightened of the twins yet they were scared to say anything to Aro about it. Aro too took a strong liking to the twins, especially Jane. **

**Alec was a good kid. Eleazar often wondered where his life would of led him had he been offered a different path. **

**He was the friendlier of the two, empathic, sympathetic, highly intelligent and personable. **

**They were the children of common folk yet he looked and acted as if he were born to a family of the highest standing. **

**Even as a vampire he seemed to feel for his food. Many vampires got over it rather quickly, even as a newborn Alec was unusually sensitive to the humans he fed on.**

**Aro wondered if his "talent" was mistaken and if he was more people connected than they realized.**

**Aro worried he had another Carlisle Cullen on his hands. He loved his friend Carlisle dearly but he did not understand the vampires obsession with sparing human life during feedings**

**and trying to Doctor humans. His friend was a genuinely good man and Aro respected him and his strange ways. They simply agreed to disagree and Aro respected his food and career choices. Even though he did not have to work he chose to and he saved humans life's at that. Carlisle was a part of Aro's histories, he was a chapter in itself. **

**After observing Alec closely Aro was quickly reassured the boy was NOT a Carlisle clone but had the heart of a true Volturi Guard. **

**Jane on the other hand was Aro's pride and joy. Aro was not as "loving" towards his sister Didyme even when she was tragically murdered. **

**Eleazar had his own opinions on that one...**

**Alec and Jane were running to catch up with Eleazar before he filled their spots. **

**Jane spotted him first talking to Felix and Renata. Jane grimaced. Renata, why wasn't she "attached" to Master Aro? She practically lived in his robes! How Sulpicia puts up with Renata is beyond her, I would of killed her long ago. **

**Alec made a noise that brought Jane back to the matter at hand. He looked at her expectantly. Jane knew Alec wanted her to ask if they could tag along. She was the more vocal of the two. **

"**Eleazar..I couldn't help but to overhear you needed a few extra guards to accompany you to France. Alec and I would be perfect for this assignment.." **

**Eleazar cut her off. He knew what she was going to ask. He could not say no to her request. After all they were just going to accompany a child and her makers back to Volterra. Jane and Alec's talents would help them should the "family" become unruly. **

**Smiling at Jane, "We leave tomorrow early. Please be ready. Wear appropriate attire and meet me in Master Aro's library" **

**Jane and Alec both began thanking him at once. He held up his hand to silence them, smiling at the siblings. Despite being the most feared and youngest in human years, these two siblings/vampires were contagious when they began to show their "human" emotions. Their innocent childlike glee was refreshing. Short lived but refreshing. **

**Walking away, Alec and Jane could barely contain their excitement. Jane was happy that Alec was truly happy they were accompanying Eleazar to France to capture this immortal child and her sires. An immortal child, it baffled Jane. She thought she was young at 14 when she was turned. Imagine going through the change at such a tender age? 5 years old this little girl is thought to be. **

**It angered Jane. Poor child. Never had a chance. Like her and Alec. She hopes they could help the child and kill the makers. Jane figured she would volunteer to help train the child. She could talk Aro into it. She knew she could. **

**Looking at Alec she smiled. She was lucky Alec was here. An eternity without him made her feel bad inside. She would rather be dead. **

"**Why are you looking at me Janie? I hope you do not try to "practice" your power on me again. I'll cut all of your hair off" laughing, not serious. **

"**I am just thinking Alec, that is all. Come let us prepare for tomorrow" **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7- A family is made**

**Outside St. Petersburg- A few weeks earlier: **

**Mikhail wandered around just outside of downtown deep, deep, in thought seeing the lad****y and her " enfent immortel du diable" ( immortal child of the devil) over and over in his minds eye.**

**He was so lonely. He knew this life would be bearable if he had a family to call his own. He had been a loving & strict Father and excellent provider for his Wife before the Famine struck and he lost this Wife and Daughter. **

**All he had to do was be patient. So many beautiful, charming, country women and starving children were dying every single day. From starvation, illness, and those he fed upon. **

**It won't be long until he runs across the perfect wife and daughter for him and together they would be happy and roam the earth in love, never getting old, sick, hungry, etc. **

**It would be superb. He would help them in the transition. Of course the child will be harder to deal with but 2 Vampire adults together will certainly be able to handle a little girl. Unlike the brunette lady (Sasha) with the small boy (Vasilli) he came upon a few weeks back. A boy needed a strong Father. He would love a son but in this case he would rather a daughter. **

**While daydreaming about the life he would have he came across a small, shabby home, more of a shack but it was a roof over his head. It looked empty. Mikhail would stay there while it was daylight out, he could walk in the sun but would rather not draw attention to himself should he see any other humans. **

**He carried a nap sack with dried fruits, fresh fruit, potatoes and dried meats in it. He felt better offering a meal before he took his. On occasion he gave up the food and kept going. He ransacked many places that had food and riches. A Vampiric Robin Hood if you will. **

**Upon entering the shack he saw it was very tidy and felt "warm". It made him think of the home he shared with his family. It was not grand and large but it was clean and warm and full of love. **

**He wondered about the former occupants. Were they a loving family? Were they happy? **

**He was surprised this shack had not been ransacked as of yet. It was far out in the country at least 20 miles from St. Peteresburg. Maybe the thief's were to weak to walk this far out of the city. **

**He sat down in the hay stuffed chair and closed his eyes and began humming a song his wife sung while preparing food and lulling their daughter to sleep. **

**He heard a loud gasp and a small terrified shriek, he looked up and saw a vision of loveliness before him. A beautiful blond curly haired woman with eyes the color of the sky, clear and clean skin, pretty white teeth (a rarity in the country) and behind her clutching her skirts was a mini version of the lady that stood before him. **

**He stood up slowly, raising his hand up "Please, I mean you no harm. I stopped for a rest. I truly thought the home was vacant" **

**She just stared at Mikhail, his beautiful blond wavy hair, perfect glowing skin, how could this man that has to live in abandoned homes during a famine be the perfect specimen of health? She did not know what to say or what to do. **

"**Sir, we have NOTHING" she spoke softly but strongly. A lioness protecting her den and cub. "We have no money-obviously, we eat as we find food on our journey, we rarely have a scrap to carry home-as you can see" she sighed heavily and looked teary eyed "I have nothing to offer you, please do not hurt her or me. I am all she has. The Doctor has told me to never birth again or else I will lose my life and the child's, please do not hurt us" She was growing frantic, on edge, her feelings were shooting through her small daughter in waves making her child begin to sob then wail in fear. **

**If he could cry he would of. He shuddered to think of all she had seen and been through. Her begging not to be violated saddened him and made him happy he drained many of the animals dry that would of done just that to this vulnerable but beautiful woman and her small daughter. **

**Mikhail smiled slowly and softly and stood still, not moving. **

"**My name is Mikhail. I lost my wife and child not long ago. I too was affected by the famine. I promise you I am not here to hurt you or take from you. I honestly believed the home was empty. All I wanted was a good days rest before I continue on my journey again" She eyed him up and down for a few moments before speaking " I understand . I leave the home looking empty so as not to attract attention while we are away foraging for food and water. I now understand how that can work against me, if it looked like someone lives here I get robbed or worse, empty strangers wander on in and make themselves at home" she eyed him pointedly. He laughed softly, the hardships of life have not weakened her spirit. **

**He pointed to his large, canvas nap sack and told her he had food "In that bag, on the table I have food. If you like please use what you find and prepare a good meal ****for the child and yourself" She suddenly looked tired and wary. "Please, it is the least I can do. I have eaten and have access to more. I will not hunger. Please, your wee babe looks famished." **

**She walked over to the bag, child still clutched to her skirts and opened it and dumped it's heavy contents on the large table. She looked as if she were dreaming. At least 20 small, fresh, not rotten, potatoes fell out and rolled onto the floor, dried fruits and meats and a few large pieces of fresh fruit and a small wrapped package of berries. **

**She could make a thick, hearty stew using the rest of her flour and deer fat. **

**She could even make potato pancakes and put berries in them as a sweet treat for them all. **

**20 potatoes? She had not seen so many in her life. Normally they had 1 or 2 a meal, once they each had one a piece. But this was more than she could imagine.**

**She dropped the package of dried meats and began shoving the foods back into the sack. **

**Mikhail looked at her confused "Is there a problem?" "You must take your food and leave Sir, I do not know what you expect me to pay you with but I am not going to offer up myself for your food as good as it may look I cannot do that" **

**She was in near tears, her daughter was crying looking scared the food was going to go away.**

**He walked over to her, she stiffened, he gently took the bag out of her hands and laid it back on the table "It IS your food now ma'm whether I take leave NOW or stay it will still be yours. ALL of it. I want NOTHING from you in return, NOTHING" She looked at him, hard, then she sighed heavily. She spoke rapidly to her daughter who began collecting utensils while she it a small cooking fire. He watched her reach above a high cabinet and pull down a small canister of flour and some sort of cooking fat. She checked it for bugs and was satisfied it was still clean. **

**He sat quietly by a small fire she lit and watched her prepare a thick stew with the dried Deer and rabbit meat he provided. She added potatoes and a few pieces of the dried fruits. It smelled wonderful. He was nearly tempted to eat some himself. **

**He watched her prepare small potato pancakes she fried in the left over animal lard and then she made a crude berry syrup. She was a wonderful cook. He was amazed at what she could provide with so little. He went into his other bag and pulled out a small wrapped package that had sugar in it, about 1 cups worth he took from a fine eatery in St. Petersburg. He handed it to her and she nearly dropped it. **

**Her reactions made him chuckle. He forgot to consider this WAS a famine after all ****and here he was providing fine food and items people forgot existed, such as sugar.**

"**Sir, I do NOT want to imagine where you got these fine items from. I understand I must be realistic. Times are hard, people are starving, please tell me you did not hurt a fine family for this sugar and dried meats. Please. I cannot eat it if you had" **

**He could not tell her the exact truth so he told it as close as he could "They had passed on. I did help myself. It saddened me they had passed on but I could not leave the food behind. If I had, you and your child would be hungry tonight and tomorrow for that matter" **

**She looked at him and shook her head slightly. "I understand and I thank you from my heart for your kindness" **

"**Think nothing of it" "While we are talking I think this is the right time to exchange names, I am Mikhail, and you..?" **

"**I am Anya and this is my little girl Jelena" He smiled at Anya "Pleased to meet you Anya" **

"**Jelena is a beautiful name what does it mean?" **

**A small, high pitched girly voice piped up "It means Shining Light" they both looked at Jelena who had stayed quiet and hidden that past hour and smiled at her. **

"**Well, it suits you. It is a very pretty name and you are lucky to have it and a pretty Mommy too" Jelena giggled shyly and walked over to Mikhail and said "Are you my new Daddy now? My old Daddy went away to Heaven" her Mother smothered a sob deep in her throat. Mikhail and Anya's eyes met over the top of little Jelena's curly head and no words needed to be said. The severity of the famine has not left anyone untouched including this innocent small girl. **

**He went back to reading his book and watching Anya cook and care for Jelena. He pretended to doze off. He saw Anya and her small daughter watching him. At one point Jelena went over and sat down by his feet in front of the fireplace on the rug. She too dozed off. **

**After feeding Jelena and putting her to bed in the small room off the kitchen Anya cleaned up the kitchen area and made a "tea" of roots and leaves and beets sweetened with the sugar he provided. They sat in front of the fire and shared stories. They talked long into the night. He should of left hours and hours ago. He knew it was not "safe" for he had not fed in a day. He must take his leave soon, before daylight broke again. He did not want to walk away. He watched Anya fight sleep, when she finally fell deep asleep, well fed and relaxed he carried her to the small bedchambers and placed her by her daughter, stoked the flames and quietly left. He looked over his shoulder at the small shack and saw Jelena waving to him ****from the window. He waved back and made the universal "sleep" motion with his hand to his head to tell her to go back to bed with her Mother. **

**He would feed, try to find a bit more human food and a few items for them and come back later on. **

**As the sun rose over the horizon he fed on an older man and his wife he came upon in their home. They were not meantto stay on this Earth longer, that much he could tell. He made it as painless as possible for them. He took a few small pieces of rabbit meat they had, a few softening potatoes and vegetables, clothing, a hairbrush and barrette set and a small stuffed toy for Jelena and made his way back to the shack. **

**Jelena saw him before Anya did. She ran out of the shack towards him "Mikhail, you came back!" He was amazed what 2 good meals could do for this child. She was regaining color and strength. **

"**Did you bring us more food?" she asked while hopping up and down trying to peek into his nap sacks "Jelena, that is not polite! Mikhail is not responsible to do that for us, please apologize at once for being rude" **

**Mikhail quickly intervened "No, no, it is quite alright. She is young and excited. Life has been hard. It is OK she wants something fun to look forward to" **

**He handed the bag of food stuffs to Anya and handed the stuffed doll to Jelena. She squealed with delight and ran with her "new" doll safely tucked under her arm. She was now reading to it in front of the fire. **

"**Mikhail, these gifts are not necessary. Really. There was enough food to last us a week. It was nice to sit here and care for the house instead of walking & foraging for crumbs all days and night" **

**Mikhail smiled at her softly. "Please come in Mikhail, relax, you look tired. I am heating up some of last nights stew. I see we must cook these potatoes soon so they do not rot on us. Thank you Mikhail. You are truly an Angel sent to us". **

**He sat down watching Jelena play and Anya cook and felt content. He was so full he was sloshing and felt like a satisfied cat after drinking a bowl of cream. If he could he would have been fast asleep and snoring in front of the roaring fire. **

**Again he pretended to eat, actually swallowing a few bites without grimacing and put the stew back into the pot so as not to waste a drop. Again him and Anya stayed up late talking, he carried them both to bed and was gone before sunrise. He did not need to feed for a few days but he wanted a little feed so as to not feel tempted and he wanted to forage a bit. He wanted to keep Anya and Jelena with as much food and supplies as possible. Them wandering the country, searching old farms for an almost rotten turnips, beets or potato scared him. **

**Sick, crazed men and women and gangs of desperate children wandered these same woods and farms. He shuddered to think of the danger that could befall them both alone out there. It was turning cold again too. He had to get them out of here by first snowfall. He had a bit over a month left. He had to work fast. The change took about 3 days. He was not even certain on how to do it. He had a general idea. He wanted to be careful he would be devastated if he lost either of them now. **

**He could hear Anya singing quietly to Jelena as she brushed her hair and styled it with the new barrettes Mikhail brought to them. Jelena was happily dreaming on a full tummy, her new dolly snuggled under her arms. **

**He wanted to get them some more warm bedding. They had to huddle together for warmth. He knew he could not get next to them they would shiver even more! **

**They continued on with the same routine for over a week. He felt the chill in the air growing stronger, the leaves in the tree's were beginning to fall faster. Maybe he was wrong with his dates, maybe it was closer to first snowfall than he thought. This pushed up his plans. He must turn them both soon. **

***SASHA & VASILLI back in * **

**Sasha and Vasilli carried on with their life. Vasilli was under control. For now. Sasha was getting a bit scared of her beautiful angel, he was incredibly strong and blood thirsty. Should he not be calming down by now? It HAS been 4 months after all. She feared the day she could not stop him. She wishes there were a way to feed him easily. Not expose him to humans. Not arouse the blood lust. She loved him dearly. He was the reason she kept going most days and nights. When they were alone he chattered non stop, he drew the most beautiful pictures, could play instruments, was learning different languages. He was so talented and charming. A few late nights she snuck him into places where he could look at art. He once got to play a piano. Never taught yet he picked out the chords as if he had been taking lessons for a year or longer! He read voraciously, played with toys and even learned how to needlepoint after watching her do it for a few nights but he was to hyper to sit still and complete anything as tedious as sewing. He was a constant wonder of amazement for her. She often wondered how her girls were faring. The worst of Russia's famine was over. Slowly, ever so slowly people were beginning to regain all that was lost, bury their dead and re plant their crops. **

**Leaving Vasilli with a book she wandered over to window, watching the wind swirl a pile of brightly colored leaves around in a small tornado. She marveled at the beauty of nature. Almost as beautiful as her son, her angel, her Vasilli. She MUST learn to control him. He must feed, it seems he needs more than she did as a newborn and she is twice his age and size! That worried her. He was still quite young when he was turned, he was not going through the growth spurt that turned him into a young man, what was it in him that demanded such large amounts of blood daily? He was only 4 months "old" she was certain as he neared the 1 year mark and left "newborn-hood" behind this would all change and life would take on a more consistent, quiet path. It had to. Then again he would be with Tanya, Kate and Irina. 3 sets of strong Vampire Mother's would see to that. Each of her girls had a special "talent" that would enhance Vasilli in a positive way. He has yet to show any "talents", other than blood lust she thought wryly, maybe when this "newborn stage" subsided that would change. **

***At the same time in Kate, Irina and Tanya's house* **

**Irina sighed, listening to Kate and Tanya bicker was enough to make her go crazy. She keeps getting "glimpses" of their Mother but nothing concrete. The last she "smelled" of Sasha ended in an alley, she also caught the scent of 2 humans and 2 other vampires. She knew Sasha was alive and well for her scent carried away from the other vampire scents. The one vampire was a male of that she was certain but the other ..intrigued and bothered her greatly. She could not place the sex of the vampire. Certainly this vampire was a male or a female. Why couldn't she tell? It nagged her deep inside although it should not have bothered her at all. the most important thing was her, their, Mother WAS alive and in a 100 mile radius. **

**She walked over to the window and watched the bright red and orange leaves dance in the falling sunlight, these leaves were absolutely beautiful, they were in and of themselves an art form. They danced, twirled, swirled, turned colors, were born and then died beautiful, peaceful memorable deaths. They were mourned by all who witnessed their evolution from birth to death. Her daydreaming was interrupted by Kate's shrill voice "Tanya, I am going, I am going TONIGHT to look for her. This is absurd. We MUST find her. I do NOT care what you say it has been nearly 3 months!" she slammed her small fist on the small table and the table splintered. "Good job, that WAS Mother's favorite table. WHEN she comes home because she is coming home YOU can explain how your temper tantrum ruined her table" Tanya was smug now. She too was extremely worried about Sasha but was getting tired of Kate's daily freak outs over her whereabouts. As if she did not miss her, as if she did not worry about her too. Kate acted as if her and Irina were indifferent to their Mother's sudden departure. She obsessively worried and she could tell Irina was worried too. She knew Irina was out "tracking" their Mother, she followed her one night. She knew if Mother was in trouble Irina would ferret it out and let them know right away. She was taking her cue's from Irina. **

**Irina turned around and stared at both of her sisters. "OK! Please! This is absurd! Kate, dear sister, we are ALL worried. Just because we do not scream and break furniture does not mean we love Mother any less or more. I think we need to go find her and make certain she is alright. Let's leave when the sun sets tomorrow (about 16 hours away) I can feel the change in the weather we should do this before the first snowfall" Kate and Tanya looked at one another then at Irina and ran to her and they all hugged and apologized to each other, talking in a jumbled words they somehow still heard and understood. Kate and Tanya took leave to their rooms to prepare and Irina walked out the front door and circled their property. She worried. What if Sasha has taken up with another clan? What if she found another family? Did she meet a man? She giggled at that. So many men have tried to court Sasha, human and vampire alike and she had gently turned them all down and broke their hearts. She said she was to old to deal with a man in her. She was married as a human, had a mate briefly as a newborn. She enjoyed the company of men but she was content with her girls. She joked about living exciting "relationships" through her daughters, they were certainly heart breakers. A shame for many, if not all of the men ended up as a meal. Before the famine they were attending fine balls, opera's, plays, etc. They were showered with gowns, jewels, furs. They were visions, each one lovelier than the next. Often the men were so dazzled by their beauty they could barely speak or walk! Irina laughed to herself, her family was certainly interesting. SO much love between them. Ahh well, she must ready herself for tomorrow's trip. She was a bit worried about what she would find when they DID find Sasha. She had a nagging feeling. A bad nagging feeling deep inside that was NOT going away...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Curious questions and answers**

**** Mikhail ****

**All day long he wandered and struggled with his thoughts. Finding no satisfaction in feeding off of the scourge of Russia he wandered some more. Before he knew it he was in one of the richest, grandest neighborhoods of St. Petersburg, a good 20-30 miles away from Anya & Jelena. The sun was setting and he had yet to gather food and treats for his girls. He could not go back empty handed, the look on Jelena's face would haunt him if he did. **

**Not that she was spoiled, although he WAS spoiling her much to her mothers chagrin. He brought her back a beautiful handmade needle point pillow with a winter scene on it, she liked the snow and the bears, the other night and she has yet to put it down. It was rather funny watching her juggle her pillow and dolly and hairbrush. **

**He contemplated leaving, stocking up a good arsenal of food, medical and personal supplies, weapons too and leaving when it was done. **

**Slowly Russia was recovering from the Famine that killed thousands if not millions. **

**If he played his cards right the girls would be set until they could re plant and harvest before the next snowfall. This Winter had yet to begin and he had to make a decision and FAST. **

**He was scared to turn them, would he do it wrong? would he kill them or one of them and not the other? would they hate him and leave? **

**The possibilities were endless-good AND bad. **

**After finding some food items and a few small trinkets for Jelena he ran back to the house. He truly missed his girls and they missed him too. As always Jelena was so happy and was trying on her necklaces and bracelets. Mikhail knew they were real but he told Anya they were costume. A 5 year old girl wearing real sapphires,diamonds,emeralds and pearls is not the norm in this day and age no matter how small the stones are in the bracelets and necklaces. **

**Again Anya created a wonderful meal for them. How he always pretended to eat and got away with it was a mystery. She watched every morsel that her daughter ate. Maybe that was how he got lucky. Per their usual night time routine the few dishes were washed up and put away, he read to Jelena and Anya from a book he grabbed out of the same home he got their food (and his) and small gifts from. As soon as Jelena fell asleep he began to tell Anya a scary story (as a "joke") to gauge her reaction. It was a wonderfully scary tale of vampires wandering the countryside living like normal humans in disguise. Anya was enthralled by his tale and when it was done he jokingly asked her "Would you ever want to live forever or as close to forever as possible?" she was really quiet and looked serious, he worried and then she said with a smile "If it were to be with you then yes, I would live a million lifetimes" he let go of a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding since he asked the question. "What about Jelena? Would you want her to live as long as well at this age or would you want her to age a bit first?" He assumed a Mother would want her child to live a bit, grow, experience life, etc. Her answer shocked him " If I knew she were to be alive a very long time age does not matter now does it?" she will still live lifetimes but in a smaller body than if she were 17 or 18 or older, besides I want her to always have that childlike innocence she has now and always see the world through her kid like eyes and mind. She is not jaded by the evils of the world a sit is now and it will only get worse". "Why all of these morbid questions my love? Are you trying to tell em something? Are you ill?" he laughed gently and took her into his arms and kissed her gently "No, it was just an afterthought of the story that is all. Curiosity I was just curious is all" she laughed and leaned against him and fell asleep while he stared at her and Jelena and planned the next phase of their lives. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE- MIKHAIL CREATED HIS IMMORTAL FAMILY CLOSE TO 6 MONTHS BEFORE THE VOLTURI WERE DISPATCHED TO CAPTURE THEM, BY THIS TIME VASILLI HAD BEEN "ALIVE" FOR 1 YEAR. MIKHAILS STORY IS THE PAST, SASHA & VASILLI'S & THE VOLTURI SEQUENCES ARE IN THE PRESENT (FOR THE MOST PART, I WILL LET U KNOW WHEN IT IS PAST) & (6 MONTHS AFTER MIKHAIL CREATED HIS FAMILY AND LEFT FOR FRANCE) IT SKIPS BACK AND FORTH. SORRY TO NOT OF MADE NOTE OF IT EARLIER. **

**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FF SO I MUST THANK U FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND UNDERSTANDING AND SUPPORT :) **

**I TRY TO DO WELL. I LIKE THE STORY BUT I AM WRITING SO I MUST LIKE IT SOMEWHAT ;) **

**A HUGE HUGE SHOUT OUT TO MY FELLOW NEWBIE FANFIC'ERS, U ALL ROCK & I LUV TO READ UR STORIES! U KNOW WHO U R ;) HOPEFULLY U DO CUZ THERE R A FEW OF YA OUT THERE WHOSE STORIES I ADORE! **

**KEEP ON KEEPIN ON AND **

**READ YA LATER! **

**DEDICATED TO CHANCE, MY KITTY WHO SAT BY ME ALL THESE TIMES I TYPED THIS OUT (CHANCEY WAS HIT BY A CAR 10/5/10) AND RE TYPED IT AND POSTED IT AND OBSESSED OVER IT. I MISS MY KEWL KAT SOO MUCH! ILU CHANCEY :) **

**Chapter 9-**

**Sasha & Vasilli- Present**

**Sighing to herself Sasha knew she could not bring Vasilii to feed with her again, she must bring the food back home. Goodness knows he could drain 2 grown human men a day! She herself can go a few days in between and then she only needs 1 human adult. **

**She has tried animal blood and he threw a fit! She worried their secret would be out then and there. She brought him into the forest and caught a small bobcat and presented it to him, he took one look at it and then ran as fast as he could into town and drained the first human he saw. Luckily the lady was alone. By the time she got there he was tossing her to the side, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and looking for more. Catching up to him he smiled that lovely smile at her but it quickly went away as she admonished him "Vasilii!" walking up to him and smacking him in the face, hard, she spoke in a deadly and quiet voice "What have I told you? What? Please, please, you MUST learn restraint or else you could, no you WILL die. Don't you remember the story I told you about the men from far away who punish bad vampires? They are real my dear boy and they will kill you. We MUST be discreet. We MUST remain a secret. Don't you want to remain with me forever? Are you not happy?" **

**His lower lip quivered, he ran to her hugging her tightly around her waist "Please Momma I am terribly sorry. I was so hungry. I promise I will not do it again. I promise. Do not let them hurt me Momma. Please" he looked up at her with huge eyes full of love and fear and her heart melted with sadness. She smothered him with kisses and apologized for slapping him so hard but repeated the message and the seriousness of it all. As she was comforting him she heard a loud GASP. She looked up and saw a lady standing there staring open mouthed at the dead body by their feet and when she saw Vasilii's red eyes glowing in the falling sunlight she screamed a little scream. Vasilli remembering the bad vampires and the secret he must keep pounced on her and quickly drained her as Sasha stood on in shock slowly and sadly shaking her head. He was impulsive but that would change. It must. She could not risk the wrath of The Volturi, especially since they added the feared and rumored "Witch Twins" to their guard not that long back. Every vampire civilized and uncivilized heard about the newest guards. Few have seen them and those few did NOT live to tell the tale. She shuddered and quickly gathered the 2 women Vasilii drained and carried them into the woods for the wildlife to feast on throughout the night. **

**They went home and she cleaned him up and sat quietly with him in her lap. Staring into the fire she listened to him read aloud from a book and thought. Thought deep, hard and heavy thoughts. A change was coming and she felt it. Hopefully it was for the better. **

**** ITALY ** Present**

**Skipping down the corridor Jane was to excited to speak for today was the day, going to hunt the Immortal Child and her sires down! She had Alec, but a little sister? She was excited about the possibilities. She could train the child vampire and care for her. She could in essence be her Mother. The thought made Jane smile. Her own Mother loved her but not enough. She did not protect her or Alec. She was a weak coward in the end. The thought made Jane see red. Alec could sense the shift in her moods and looked over at her with one eyebrow raised, questioning. She shook her head at him letting him know she was OK. **

**Aro walked into his library and appraised the guard going to France. He was proud of them all. He lit up when he saw Jane, Jane was his greatest creation. He would never find another Jane or Alec for that matter. He had dreaded this day, their first mission. His guard was feared all over the Vampire World because of them. He hated risking losing them. He knew they were truly immortal with their talents but he would be remiss to not worry. **

" **I take it everyone has been prepped and is prepared for the mission?" he looks at each guard and they all bow and nod their heads yes to his question. "Good" he clasps his hands "Now, Jane and Alec, please my dear children, follow Eleazar and Felix's instructions, I know you both are more than capable of caring for yourselves but this being your first mission I would like for you to observe too. You will know by instinct what to do and when you are needed but please do not jump in and act without the go ahead from Eleazar and Felix first" Sensing Jane was about to object and complain he walks over to Jane and hands her a beautiful gold pin w/Rubies and diamonds, the Volturi Crest, she quickly forgot her objections and hugged Aro briefly. He grinned like a proud Papa. He watched her pin it to her cloak and then he handed Alec his pin. He shook Alec's hand and told him how proud he was of him and welcomed them both as "Official" Volturi Guard members. **

**Jane, Alec, Eleazar, Felix and Luis (a guard that was used to guard the outside & cells) got their departing orders straight, grabbed their satchels and left the Castle. Aro, Marcus and Caius watched them all leave and began talking amongst themselves about the Immortal Child. They marveled at the possibilities of such a thing and wondered about the downside of such a creation. They wondered about what was going to happen and what this child would be like. However it turned out they all knew it would be the start of something none of them ever imagined...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Changes**

**** PAST ** Mikhail **

**It was now or never. How could he tell Anya and not scare her off? Should he just do it and let the cards fall where they will when she awoke? Would he change both at once? That may be best so Anya is not tempted by Jelena. He was strong enough to handle both of them. He could bring food home to them. It was not hard to lure people or even carry an unconscious man over his shoulder. He wishes he had a carriage at this time. He could pile them up and drive them home he jokingly thought to himself. **

**Tomorrow he would change them. Tomorrow. He will allow them one last night to sleep the sleep of the mortal, dream, feel hunger and feel human for in a few days they will be like him. For better or worse he WAS granting them immortal life and Anya did say she would love it if it were to happen to them both. **

**He brought Anya to bed and tucked her in next to Jelena and kissed them both on their foreheads. In such a short time he fell in love with this beautiful woman and her beautiful daughter. He was blessed. He was grateful he was able to help them regain their health before the change. **

**** Immortal Birthday ****

**He watched Anya and Jelena eat their breakfast and do some laundry. He made a promise to himself Anya would never do laundry again. He would move them from Russia and provide for them. Jelena would have a tutor, learn a different language, wear fine dresses and have beautiful dolls from Paris, Anya would would wear so many jewels she would be weighed down, fine gowns and furs. She would be a Queen in every sense of the word. Life would be beautiful for them all, they would be happy and content and travel the world, see history pass as they "aged". What a life it would be! Mikhail was giddy with excitement and could barely wait for their new life to begin. **

**He would do Anya first then Jelena as she napped so as not to worry her Mother. He remembered the pain of the change. He hoped it would be faster for his little girl because she was small and had a little body. The venom did not have to work as hard. **

**Jelena was beginning to yawn about 1 hour after her lunch. Luckily the day itself was overcast and he was able to take them out to run and play and explore in the woods and have a picnic. **

**As Jelena's eyes closed for a afternoon slumber he saw Anya was sleepy as well. He put Jelena down to nap and went over to Anya, walked up behind her and hugged her and kissed her softly on her neck. He whispered in her ear "Do you trust me?' "Yes, my love I trust you with my life" he thought it was ironic she chose those words. He said "I love you my Anya and we will be together forever, I will cherish you and Jelena forever and protect you and provide for you. You will never want for anything in this life again. I love you" she opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off as he bit down and began to drink, he punctured her in a few different spots, he knew the venom made the change happen so he figured more venom meant a faster change. She was quiet for a few moment and he began to worry until she began writhing in pain and sweat was pouring down her face. He knew how she felt but he had to care for her after Jelena. He was more tender with Jelena seeing as she was so young and fragile. When saw her begin to have the same reaction he placed them both side by side, unclothed them, and placed a light sheet over them. He knew how hot the change felt. He carefully watched them for the next 18 hours. They were progressing rapidly, he could smell the venom doing it's job, he could smell their sweet, delicious blood becoming something different. He could see Jelena's face turning into something you would find on a porcelain doll.**

**He hated leaving them but he had to feed. He knew he would be there with them another day or two before they awoke. He had to be strong for them. He found food rather quickly despite the bitter cold. He was home in less than 1 hour. They were still much the same. He sat in a chair by the bed and read a book and waited for his life to begin. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Present-About 6 months AFTER Mikhail turned Anya & Jelena..Sasha's immortal child Vasilli is about 1 1/2 years "immortal" now..**

**ITALY-**

"**Come on Janie-slowpoke!" Alec teased Jane as they made their way to find the immortal family somewhere in France. **

**Jane was humming, practically buzzing with electric energy. She was more than excited to see France. She was hopefully going to see Paris. She knew Paris was the typical place tourists went but being a simple farm girl from a sheltered life Paris was going to be fabulous if that in fact is where the ended up. **

**Alec was watching his sister and was shocked. She had never, ever seemed so..happy. He shook his head and Eleazar looked at him and frowned.**

**He liked the boy well enough but was a bit apprehensive of that crazy, cold hearted bitch, sister of his. She was one cruel young vampire. He had seen his share of female vampires of all ages over the last few centuries he had been immortal but never, ever, had he seen one as vicious as Jane. She delighted in killing, torture and enjoyed watching it just as much. No wonder Aro loved her. **

**Aro was another cruel one. Eleazar thought it was Caius who called the cruel shots of the 3 but Aro took the cake. He had his own sister, Didyme, murdered after her and Marcus fell deeply in love and were mated. All because Marcus wanted to leave and Marcus's talent was valuable, her's was not. Her killer was quickly disposed of. He only knew of the murder because her killer was his friend. He let it slip out after it was done. He would never, ever, breathe a word of it to anyone even if he lived to be 2 thousand years of age. Not likely. He quickly imagined living to 2 thousand. What would the world be like 1 thousand 97 years from now? **

**Felix looked over at the ragtag group of vampires and hoped they could do their jobs when the time came. **

**He wasn't entirely worried, neither was Aro. **

**The Volturi struck fear in the average "nobody vampires heart". This man ,his mate, and their immortal child would not fight or resist them. **

**Jane was a small, young-ish vampire but she was NOT to be underestimated. She could torture with the best of them! He admired that in her. She was truly no nonsense. Alec, he was a good enough kid. A good, loyal guard member. He could not torture like Jane but he was able to anesthetize small groups so they could debate their crimes and their punishment. Always death, but it looked good to seem impartial and fair before taking pleasure in dismembering them. **

**Luis was a tag along, a guard he knew very little of. A quiet Spaniard he saw outside and around the Castle. He often guarded the Wife's or the cells if they had a prisoner longer than a night. He was as loyal as they came and would die for Aro. Aro liked that. **

**Alec and Jane walked side by side each lost in thought for awhile. After a few hours Felix announced it was time to eat. Jane perked up when the dinner bell rang. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Mikhail & Sasha's children will soon lead the same life..(PAST)**

**Mikhail never forgot the small boy & beautiful dark haired lady he saw in the alley that day. It seemed so long ago but in reality it was less than 3 months. **

**He wondered how she was fairing with the physically strong & incredibly head strong immortal child she sired. He wondered if they were related or if they were a "family" like he & Anya & Jelena were soon to be. **

**He heard whimpering noises from the bedroom. In a flash he was there staring down at the faces of the 2 ladies he loved more than his own life. **

**He wondered who would awaken first, he had his money on Jelena. She WAS the youngest, smallest therefor the venom had to work less and did not have to go as far. He never "saw" the venom but he imagined it to be a viscous liquid. It took up to 3 days to "change" it was going through the veins and then finally into the heart after it "changed" all of the internal organs that is. Most liquid medicines took minutes to work through your system so why it took 3 days for venom was a mystery. Unless it was thick, like Maple Syrup. He'd have to ask a Vampire Doctor. He laughed to himself at that thought, a Vampire Doctor. No way could a Vampire be a Doctor he wouldn't have many patients! **

****SASHA & VASILLI****

"**Momma I am bored! Please can we take a walk?" Vasilli HAD been keeping his hunger under control, not attacking the first thing with a heartbeat he saw when they went out into public. Maybe he truly was calming down now that the newborn stage was nearly over. Sasha sighed. She did want to get out of the house, as big as the house was there was only so much cleaning, reading, sewing, playing the piano she could do with her time. **

**Before Vasilli her & her daughters traveled, went to fine balls, museums, plays, entertained, went to tea's & luncheons. She socialized with the finest society ladies St. Petersburg had. Human ladies. If only they knew..**

**She looked at the clock, it was late in the afternoon & bitterly cold out. It could not hurt to go for a walk. The cold would not bother them and there would be very few humans out and about. The wind was blowing something fierce too. Any smells would be muted to Vasilli's keen nose. "Vasilli, please put on your coat and hat. Be quick my love I will take you to the toy store for some new books and whatever else you desire. ONLY if you behave and do not look at another human. We are not feeding now my love. Mommy also has to stop in the store to pick up a few supplies. I need you to hold my hand at all times. Do you hear me? If you misbehave even one time we will come right home with no new books or toys for you. Do you understand me?" **

**He shook his head yes to her questions. His beautiful, shiny, blue-black colored curls bouncing up and down with each head shake. His smile so wide she could see every single gleaming white tooth in his mouth. Had it not been for his eerie red eyes he would be the most beautiful child in all of Russia.**

**He quickly put on his boots, dark blue & fur lined coat, hat and muffler for his hands. Despite the fact they felt no cold they had to look the part. Besides this weather helped keep them in disguise, the huge, covering clothes and hats and scarfs covered up their eyes, faces, etc. **

**Sasha quickly got dressed and grabber her coin purse. **

**She opened the door and glanced down at Vasilli. His smile let her know she made the right decision. Before they were off the porch he was clutching her hand tight. She smiled to herself. He remembered. What a good son he was. She missed her 3 girls terribly but knew deep down they were fairing well. She will send them a post when she was out today. She will pay a man with a horse handsomely to deliver it, no questions asked. She will send a bit of money too. She knew her girls all too well, they most likely had more money than her but she vowed to them she would never allow them to go without and she will always follow through, whether they need it or not. **

**Vasilli was dragging her quickly to the store that had the trinkets, books, ****etc. He could spend hours in that store. She wishes she could leave him in ****there while she did her shopping across the way but she wouldn't dare. She knew THAT was a recipe for disaster. **

**Entering the store the bell rang overhead letting the man in the back know they were there. He came out looking half asleep and surprised. Not many would venture out to a toy store on a day where it was so bitterly cold and dark in the sky despite being early in the day. **

**Sasha could tell he had been half asleep and had been drinking some type of liquor in his hot tea. **

**She smiled at him and told him they were looking around for some new books and toys for her son. **

**He saw her clothing, jewelry, fur and realized quickly he was going to make a bit of money so his attitude quickly improved. **

**Vasilli quickly picked out 5 books, a few toys and a new stuffed bear. He may not take naps like human children but for a few hours each day he lay down with a blanket over him holding his bear tight. His old bear quickly got ratty and lost a limb so it was time for a new one. She was leaving it up to him to pick out a new suitable replacement. **

**She was trying to home school him so she bought a few books teachers/parents would use for home schooling their children. Along with a few slates and writing utensils. **

**After paying the happy store owner they quickly went across the way to the General Store. **

**Sasha was happy to see new bolts of silk cloth, lace and hats. She picked out a few different designs to make new curtains and a table cloth. She bought herself a few hats, underthings, cosmetics, etc. **

**She was overjoyed to see booklets from Europe that catered to women and their interests.**

**Vasilli of course found a few items he wanted as well. She was surprised to see he picked out a sweater, nighttime gowns, nighttime shoes and a small scrap of cloth for his Bear. She looked at him questioningly and he said "It is a scarf so he does not catch a chill" . How could she deny him? **

**She was sniffing a few new french toilet waters and speaking to the store ****owners wife about life and gossip when the store owners small daughter walked out from the back. She was about 6 years of age. A pretty little thing. Blond pigtails, blue taffeta dress with white lace trim and fancy silk shoes with big fancy brass buttons. She knew the shoes would not last a minute outside in the wet, cold snow. She was quite striking really. She was playing coy and shy with Vasilli. She was trying to act like she was not paying attention to him and he had not yet noticed her. **

**Out of the corner of her eye she watched closely and carefully, just in case. **

**Suddenly he whipped around. The heat of the store amplified all smells, she thanked all the God's she knew of that he was near the spices/herbs section. They were quite pungent. They muddled the smell of human blood that enticed him to feed. **

"**Why do your eyes look so funny?" she loudly asked. He just stared at her. "Well? Are you ill?" "MIRISKA!" her mother yelled. "How rude and immature young lady. Get over here at once! Leave our customers alone" **

**Sasha almost felt bad for the young girl. She looked as if she would cry of shame. She was terribly young after all. Not many young kids no matter their upbringing can resist asking certain questions. Especially if they see a young boy their age with blood red eyes. **

"**It's quite alright, really. No harm was done. He is not upset. Vasilli was born with a pigmentation problem. His eyes are an unusual color due to a birth defect. It has not affected his growth or learning, just his eye color" **

**The curious young girl stuck out her tongue at her Mother and skipped back to where Vasilli stood. **

**Sasha walked over to the where the young kids stood. She pretended she was looking at different teas and sniffing herbs while keeping a keen eye and ear on the kids. **

"**Do you like candy? I have a lot of candy. My Mother said my teeth will fall out but my Father says she is melodramatic" **

**Vasilli just looked at her as if she were a strange, rare, animal one has never seen before. **

"**Did you know when your teeth fall out a lady with wings flies into your room and takes the tooth away and leaves money it its place?" **

**Vasilli looked alarmed at the newest bit of information he just learned. It ****took Sasha everything to not laugh. **

"**Do you talk? Are you dumb?" **

**What a darling child Sasha thought sarcastically. **

"**I am not dumb. You have not stopped speaking long enough for me to answer any of your questions. My Mother says it is not polite to keep talking without pause." **

**Miriska looked as if she had been slapped. Sasha doubted anyone had ever reprimanded her rude behavior before.**

**She just stood there staring at him as he turned his back on her and continued looking at picture books. **

**Finally she stomped away and Sasha figured that was the last they would see of her until she came back with something in her hands. **

**She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder and showed him her **

**toy. **

**It was something quite spectacular that immediately piqued his interest. **

**He held it to his eyes and could see an image jump into his site. It was 3d! He jumped back and giggled. His Mother was now curious, the toy was called a " stereoscope". Miriska had many different pictures to look at through the view finder. It kept the 2 children entertained for nearly a ½ an hour. **

**Sasha would of cried had she been able. Vasilli had NEVER acted like a normal human child. She saw him interacting with a child his age, not thirsting for her blood, laughing, enjoying anothers company.**

**For a moment she felt guilty, she knew changing him had been for her selfish needs. Certainly she had saved him from a life of abuse and poverty but she took his soul, his humanity away. He will never grow, fall in love, have children, etc. **

**She quickly had her purchases tallied up and told Vasilli it was time to leave. **

"**Please Momma can I have a toy like that? Can I stay? When can we go back? Can Miriska come see our home and see my toys and books?" So many questions she could not answer any of them. She felt sad, all of the ****answers were in fact no. It was unwise of him to befriend a human child. What if they were playing and he got the itch for her blood? Then what? How to explain the death of a child. There was no way. She knew it and sadly he knew it too but did not want it to be true. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**

**Authors Note: Much love to the readers/followers..More are reading than I thought *yippee* It is OK to leave a Review or Note on the story..Please do so- I insist :) **

**As you noticed this is not entirely Jane/Alec based. Not 100% anyways. I had gone into this with Jane & Alec as my soul inspiration but something changed when I thought of "Immortal Children". **

**I think this will be a long story so it will meld into their stories after this. I just wanted to finish the story of Sasha & Vasilli & Mikhail, Anya & Jelana. **

**Jane had different thoughts towards Immortal Children than her Sire Aro & his Brothers. Only she could NOT allow anyone, even Alec to know what they were. **

**She created her hard core vampire persona to protect herself. That's my Jane anyways. Yes, some of it IS 100% genuine. Some is learned, some is fake, some is act as if, some is necessary. Janie HAS to be "hard as nails" "soulless" and "vicious" . Her powers were NOT intended for "Vegetarian Vampires" nor is her job with The Volturi. **

**Sadly, her human death created a "monster" & Alec keeps her "in check" as much as he can. **

**If you go on IMVU I am LillithNightwalker. Very fab Vamp Community on IMVU. **

**I am reading "Daughter of Darkness" by VC ANDREWS, her first Vamp themed series. Now, VC as I knew her growing up is DEAD for real. A "ghost writer" has picked up and finished manuscripts she left behind and created new series entirely. Some were gr8, others sucked. **

**AS ALWAYS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOMED, IF YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE WELL THEN YOU CAN KINDLY GO SHOVE A STICK UP YER ASS UN-LUBED. BTW- this story & all AN's are PG-13, maybe PG-17 in some cases ;) **

**There is a seedy underbelly to the FanFic site..Many talented writers write what are known as "Incest Fic's" and/or sexually themed fanfic's for Twilight & other stories. Many of them have Edward & Nessie in a relationship or have Alice boinking Rose and Emmett in a 3sum, etc. etc. Some are quite sickened by these stories and try to get them removed and some are curious about them and some love them. I read a few & the ones I read I actually liked. They had fascinating story lines, plots, character twists & were not very vulgar ;) To each his own I suppose. I will not condone anything that glorifies hurting children, animals, elderly ppl, glorifies rape, etc. **

**Now that I said all that please ppl READ AND REVIEW! I know ppl r reading..No one reviews :( Am I too wordy? Too detail oriented? Too OCD about things? Do I need to lighten up in certain area's? Make it darker? Make it comedic? Spice it up? Etc. Etc. **

**I am lighting up my fab smelling Pumpkin Spice Candle, the entire apartment smells like Pumpkin Pie, vanilla, cinnamon & sugar! It wafts out in the hall & ppl think I am baking all day..AS IF! **

**So..Lighting my candle up, grabbin a piece of freshly baked cake (I made it), waiting for Sons of Anarchy to begin but b4 that I will have SAW3d on in the background along with GLEE & will work on my FF & read parts of my new VC A book & think up future stuff for my story. I am gonna work a person into the story (SHADOW) who gave me a lot of gr8 info bout her character. **

**Gonna be Turkey Day soon! Gobble Gobble YO! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-**

**Walking home from the store Sasha watched Vasilli pounce around in the snow, catch flakes on his tongue, drop in the snow and make snow angels & toss a few snowballs around. She smiled to herself, clapped for him and cheered him on. She had to promise him they would make a snowman. Mariska told him all about snowmen. Sasha even bought a fresh carrot and a few pieces of coal and a pipe for their snowman! She was surprised the store had these items in stock. Especially coal. It was hard to find now a days and she payed a dollar (30 Rubels) for the few small chunks she got. 1 dollar (about 30 Rubels) normally got her a bucket of coal! She used wood at home in their stove. Giving extra meant special treatment, extra friendly smiles, invites to the best parties and socials. It was prestige. For Sash some habits died hard. She so wanted to remain undercover and incognito but when you were as beautiful as her it was hard to do just that. She figured her beauty would make her a target so she was extra extra generous and nice. Kill them with kindness or kill em *wink* if that did not work! **

**Vasilli was about 20 feet ahead of her when he suddenly stopped still in his tracks. He turned and looked at her with a strange look in his eyes. She ran to his side and looked around to see what made him so wary. She could see nothing. THAT bothered her. The wind was so fierce and strong she smelled nothing. **

"**What did you see?" Sasha asked "I don't know Mommy, I saw a man, he was running very fast, I did see him, I swear!" Vasilli looked all around him, turning in circles, squinting into the wind blown swirling snow that fell in the late afternoon sky. **

**Sasha soothed him and grabbed his hand and they ran home as fast as his little feet and her package filled hands could carry them. **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15- RUDE AWAKENINGS**

**MIKHAIL/SASHA/VASILLI**

**2 DAYS AFTER THE TURN BEGAN:**

**Pacing restlessly Mikhail knew one of them would awaken soon, he also knew from a glance in the looking glass that he had to feed and fast. **

**Touching the looking glass (mirror) he smiled remembering how enthralled Anya & little Jelena were to FINALLY see their reflections clearly. **

**He jokingly called Anya "vain" when she kept going back to it to look at herself. **

**He hoped those fun times would continue when they awoke. **

**Pulling the curtain back on the small shacks 1 window he saw that snow had begun to fall again. He stoked the fire, went out to collect more wood from under the canvas sheeting & began to ready himself for a quick hunt. **

**He kissed both girls on the forehead and was pleased they did not seem as hot as before. Their human smells were becoming less appealing to him. He was relieved he had done his "job" correctly. He worried he messed up the process and they would be trapped in an eternal slumber then he would have to end their suffering. **

**One man he met on his travels as a younger vampire told him of such a story. The man turned his human mate and she never woke up. Over 1 week later he realized her heart was still faintly beating, he still smelled venom, he knew then somehow, someway her body and soul rejected the change. With a quick snap of her neck he sent her to heaven. He walked out of his fine home with the clothing on his back and has since wandered the country alone, feeding off of animals and an occasional human.**

**He resembled a mad man driven wild by his guilt, haunted. **

**Mikhail shook his head to clear the thoughts away. That was NOT the case here. **

**They were changing rapidly and would awaken very shortly now. **

**Walking out the door, locking it, he quickly made his way towards town. If all went well he would be back in less than half an hour. Cold being no object he ran quickly. **

**He came across 2 men. Looked to be two farmers. No problem. He walked slowly**

**towards them. He knew they spotted him but were acting as if they had yet to see him. **

**He heard speak them speaking rapidly to one another. They were planning on robbing him. **

**He smiled to himself knowing this was going to be too easy. Quickly, quietly and back to his girls. **

"**Cold out here tonight huh comrade"? The bigger man spoke first, he was obviously the boss and mastermind. **

**Mikhail just nodded as he walked by. **

"**I said it's cold out here tonight. It's rude to ignore people" said forcefully, sarcastically. **

**The smaller man laughed mockingly. **

**Mikhail stopped and slowly turned around. He lowered the scarf off of his face and stepped closer to the larger man, the mouthy one. **

**The man seemed a bit startled and looked at his friend with a little fear in his eyes. **

**Mikhail knew he noticed his red eyes. **

" **Hey you OK? You look a little sick?" trying to rectify himself and prevent a fight. **

**Mikhail looked him and his friend over slowly. Saying nothing. They both glanced at one another and began to get a bit fidgety. Uncertain of what to say or do next the smaller man spoke.**

"**Hey you lost? Is everything OK?" **

**Mikhail then smiled and said "All is well comrades. I am out to get my nighttime meal"**

"**You're miles from any place to eat are you sure you're OK buddy?" **

"**As a matter of fact I am better now that I have met you" **

**They looked around "We don't have no food or money" **

**Getting bored with this conversation he leaped the grabbed the bigger man and quickly snapped his neck. The smaller one stood frozen with fear not believing his eyes. **

**Mikhail dropped his loud mouthed friend and stood. He stared at the man and stalked slowly towards him.**

**Sputtering, pleading "No trouble, no trouble, please let me go. I got kids, wife, a mother, please. I got some rabbit stew. Not much but real meat some potatoes, please.."**

**Laughing Mikhail looked at him as if amazed "No trouble you say? You and your friend were planning on robbing me, hurting possibly killing me, I too have a family at home waiting for me as we speak. What of them when you made your plans to take from me?" **

**The man moaned in fear, Mikhail looked and saw the front of his pants quickly becoming wet as he pee'd on himself. The hot urine steamed and quickly froze. **

**The man began blubbering, crying, praying, pleading. **

**Mikhail grew bored of this he had Anya to get back to. **

**He quickly leaped the 5 feet span and put the man to sleep by squeezing his neck in the right spot. He will be out for an hour maybe more. **

**He ran back to the other and quickly drained him. Tossing his body down he knew that meat would make a good meal for one of the many felines that roamed the area at night. **

**Picking the other man up as if he were a sack of potatoes he quickly ran home. **

**He got onto the property and something did not seem right to Mikhail.**

**Someone was here or they were here and left. He quickly scanned the outside of the house and shack. He tied the unconscious man up in the shack putting a fur throw over him. **

**He will be out awhile Mikhail thought. **

**The outside and shack were untouched. Why was it he felt a presence? **

**Sprinting to the door he was about to put the key in and a noise inside made him stop, alarmed.**

**It sounded as if someone was tossing furniture around. He turned the key, opened the door and peered in what he saw amazed him-It was Jelena! She has awoken first! She saw him and her small face looked upset, confused, scared and then relieved all in the span of 10 seconds. **

**He got a chance to look around and saw an overturned chair. He to the doorway and saw Anya was still asleep and fine. **

**Turning back to Jelena he saw she was so very confused. **

**He was panicked for a moment. He had hoped for her mother to awaken first but he had spent alone time with the girl, he loved her like a daughter, she called him PaPa. He could do this until Anya awoke.**

"**Darling, I know you are very confused and feel funny now. Do you feel like this dear?" She shook her head yes. "Your Momma will wake up from her nap very soon she is not feeling well but until then you and I will have fun and keep busy and make the house look pretty for Momma, OK?" **

**She shook her head yes. He then noticed that she had been standing half crouched with her back against the wall. She looked so stiff. **

"**Come here dear, it will be OK. Can you please tell me how you feel? Do you need anything?" **

**She slowly walked over to him and looked up at him. **

"**It's OK honey, you can tell me anything. Go ahead. Tell me" **

**She opened her mouth slowly, made a grunting noise then shook her head. **

**He nodded encouragingly, she opened her mouth and at the same time her hand went to**

**her throat "Sore..Sore throat Papa" **

"**Your throat hurts? Do you want any water?" **

**Shes hook her head yes. He went over and poured her water out of the glass pitcher**

**she grabbed it and gobbled it greedily. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she spit it out gagging.**

**Mikhail ran over to her and patted her hard on the back.**

**She looked up at him and mouthed "I'm sorry" .**

"**No, no..it's my fault.." he looked at her and it dawned on him she WAS thirsty but not for cool water but for HOT blood! **

**He took her by the hand and brought her to the shed. She stood with her back to the still asleep man and suddenly she whipped around staring at him. She must of heard his heart beating Mikhail thought. **

**Mikhail walked over to the man and took the fur cover off of his body and knelt down by him he reached out with his hand and brought Jelena over to him. **

"**You're hungry sweetheart, your throat hurts and burns, am I correct?" she shook her yes. **

"**I will help you. Please wait a minute" **

**he bent over and took off the man coat and scarf and pushed up his sleeve and knicked the vein in his arm the blood began to well up in the puncture wounds and trickle down his arm at an alarming rate. **

**Jelena stood frozen, transfixed on the red, hot blood. Suddenly the smell hit her and she growled at Mikhail. He stopped and looked at her. He has seen that look before. He knew what was about to to happen. **

**She was a child but was also a newborn vampire. His daughter was about to attack him for the blood. **

"**JELENA!" he screamed sharply at her, he repeated it two more times before she looked at him. '"You MUST control yourself, Now, I want you to watch me and copy what I do" **

**he lowered his mouth to the mans arms and quickly began to drink the blood. He pulled her over to him gently and handed her his arm. He watched on proudly as she began to mimic him. She looked a bit frustrated after a minute or so. He wondered what was wrong. She dropped the arm and spoke "It's too slow Papa" he took the arm and used his fangs to open the holes a bit so the blood flow was faster. **

"**One day I will show you how to do this yourself my dear" she looked at him briefly. **

"**Just drink until you feel better my daughter" he watched her drink and drink until she dropped the mans arm in disgust. She looked around expectantly. **

**He laughed "There is no more my love. We will get some soon. I promise. You have had enough for now. Let's go check on your Mother" **

**She jumped up, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door to go back to the house.**

**When they entered the house she ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed.**

"**Jelena please don't jump too much your Momma is not feeling all that well now" **

**She lay down by her Mother and gently rubbed her hair singing to her softly. **

**Mikhail wanted to share information with her about her new life but decided to wait until Anya woke up. It should be any hour now. It has been a bit over 2 days. Almost 2 and a half. **

**He would have to bring Anya to get blood almost immediately. **

**He now knew they had to feed soon upon awakening. Jelena would travel with them it was as simple as that. **

**He opened a book and began reading, keeping one ear trained on the bedroom. He could hear Jelena singing and whispering softly to her Mother. It was nonsense talk. Sje seems to have reverted to baby talk for now but that was OK. Everything was so new to her if it comforted her he would allow it to happen until Anya woke up. **

**He must of spaced out for suddenly he heard Jelena hollering, she sounded upset, scared. He ran to the bedroom and saw that Anya had woken up. **

"**Darling, please calm down and look at me. You are safe. Please, you're scaring Jelena" **

**hearing her daughters name made her snap out of her hysteria. She reached for her daughter who was sitting on the edge of the bed shaking. **

" **I'm...I'm sorry.." she whispered hoarsely. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Anya's awake**

"**Sorry?" Mikhail whispered. He rushed over to her side and stroked her hair. **

"**There is not one thing to be sorry for my love, all is well now. We are a family that will NEVER be affected by the trivial issues of human families. We will be happy, deliriously happy. Forever." Kissing her forehead marked his words as his pledge of truth. **

**She smiled shyly at him and stood up, faster than necessary. She was a blur. She was hugging Jelena, hard. Jelena was giggling and peppering her mothers face with kisses. **

**Mikhail stood off to the side soaking in the beauty and love that was HIS family, his, forever. **

**He knew she was mad with thirst and he knew Jelena would not turn down more blood nor would he for that matter. **

**They would have to be very careful and make plans to leave once the ground thawed in the Spring, 2 months or less depending, away. **

**Taking their hands he led them into the kitchen/living area and handed them their coats and hats. **

**Knowing this meant more food Jelena skipped for joy and was singing happily to herself, reminding Mikhail of a chirping bird in the warmth of Summer. **

**Sasha looked at both of them seeming a bit out of sorts, how long had she been "asleep" she wondered...**

**Mikhail spoke "We are going to feed my love, do not fear it is very easy & you will feel much better afterward. We will stay out as long as you two need. I will explain it all after we get home again. Now is not the time. I know you feel a raw, burning in your throat and can't figure out what will help it, am I correct?" She shook her yes. **

"**You just thirsty Momma, I was too until Mikhail gave the smelly man to me" she giggled and ran over to help her Mother button up her coat and put on her muffler. **

"**You gave her a.. smelly what Mikki?" **

**The panicked look on her face made him realize she will not have the blind faith Jelena did. He should be so lucky. **

"**My love, we must feed on blood. Human blood. It is what keeps us strong and vital. I told you this long life of mine, of ours, together, is not without consequence. Please, please, trust me for now. All will be clear in a few moments" **

**She shook her head and pursed her lips, watching Jelena made her feel better. **

**Jelena was OK, so it must be alright. She visibly relaxed as did Mikhail.**

**Opening the door he led them out into the cold, snow free night. **

**At least the moon was full and high in the night sky. As if they needed light. Their eyes could see just as well without it.**

"**Shall we my ladies?" He bowed deeply making Jelena giggle and Anya roll her eyes at his silliness. **

"**Let's run" Mikhail suggested. At once all three of them took off like a shot. Blurs of furry coats darting into the woods, narrowly avoiding the many tree's with ease and grace.**

**A mile or so into their sprint he held up his hand signaling them to stop. They all stopped and crouched down low behind a crumbling wall that was once the foundation for a house. They saw a make shift camp site, a fire in the middle. A tent and 4 men around the fire passing what looked to be a bottle of liquor back and forth. Luckily all of the men were quite large. No meager rations of blood here. He was relieved when it looked as if this were to be their one feeding trip for the night. **

**Whispering to them Mikhail explained how he wanted to send Anya out to the camp site to be the "bait". Four drunken fur trappers would never resist the advances of a "working" woman on a cold and lonely night. **

**Hopefully her beauty will keep them from wondering why she was at least 10 miles out of town and even more from the city and in the woods on a frigid cold night. **

**Mikhail would need all of 20 seconds to snap all of their necks and situate the girls to begin their meal.**

**He preferred a "live feeding" but they were not in the position to subdue 4 huge men at the moment and freshly killed blood was just as good. It did not "pump" into your mouth but it was hot and fresh and filling just the same. **

**He held Jelena's hand and watched Anya saunter over to the camp fire. Coat unbuttoned, hair let down, she walked in as if she belonged there. **

"**Hello gentlemen, would you mind if I warmed up for a moment? A drink perhaps?" She was bold yet shy all at the same time. Her smile was as beautiful as the full moon above. Her hair shone in the moonlight. They men were entranced. **

**The leader and the largest man of the 4 patted the log next to his meaty, fur clad thighs and said "Beautiful lady please join me. I will share my drink with you and it is by me you will warm up" the men all jeered and laughed knowingly. Each was imaging their turn with the beautiful wandering stranger. No doubt a victim of the famine looking for a few coins. Maybe they would share food with her if she pleased them, a few coins if she really pleased them. **

**Anya sat down and looked expectantly at her kind benefactor "What is your name? I am Anya" **

**Smiling he took her hand and kissed it "Ivan the Terrible is my name my fine lady" they all laughed. "Just call me Ivan" he was obviously the leader of the ragtag crew. Anya was growing bored with this game and wanted to end it quickly.**

**She decided a bolder course of action was needed. She grabbed Ivan's hand and stood up with him and looked at him and nodded towards the tent. He smiled and quickly dragged her to the tent. Leaving his cheering buddies behind they entered the tent. Making small talk and slowly undressing she waited for Mikhail. **

**Suddenly they both heard shouts of surprise, pain, and anger coming from the fire area. He jumped up and looked at her in surprise "You filthy cunt" he roared and slapped her hard.**

"**You will regret this! You will PAY and I will be the one to enjoy your punishment before I slowly kill you for trying to rob me!" thinking his men were overtaking whomever she had waiting in the woods he grinned evilly at her. He reached out to grab her and she jumped on him, sat on his chest and forcefully bit into his neck. It was a messy, off the mark bite, it did not hit a vein but once the blood flowed into her eager and hungry mouth she did not care. She tore a small hole in him to make the blood gush. He was gurgling blood and losing the fight with her and the fight to stay alive. **

**There was blood all over her and the tent but she did not care. She did not stop until long after he ceased to breath again. **

**Mikhail came into the tent and saw she was feeding. He knew she was safe moments ago when he heard the 2 second struggle and heard her begin to feed. **

**Jelena was still feeding off of her victim and he had already finished his meal. There was one body left and he was going to allow Anya to have it. He stopped her because she was trying to bleed a dry body and saw the look of frustration on her face. He pointed to the man outside of the tent and she quickly drained him too. This time it was a neater "kill" she managed to locate his pulse point for he was still alive, barely, but enough to produce a weak thumping pulse. **

**Tossing him aside she was done. They took a few of the finer furs the men had trapped and were going to sell them the next day. Immortal or not they needed money. **

**After setting the site on fire and leaving the bodies outside of the flames for the eager wolves and mountain cats and bears to finish off they ran back home.**

** Each was satisfied hunger wise.**

**Jelena thought of her new toys. Mikhail planned for the future and Anya wondered of her new life.**

**Was she made for this? Could she kill person after person forever every time she hungered? Would she be able to watch Jelena do it and how did she feel knowing she was forever frozen as a little girl. **

**She had no answers. She was not angry with Mikhail, she was quite happy knowing the possibilities were virtually limitless now. It was so much to take in and she would talk with Mikhail in front of the fire after they sent Jelena to bed.**

**She somehow realized there was to be no sleep ever again but every mind and body needed "down time". **

**She "felt" Mikhail looking at her and worrying she was unhappy just as she "felt" the many thoughts the men had at the camp site. She thought they were speaking to each other but when she looked at them no ones mouths were moving. Maybe they were whispering she thought at the time. But now she "heard" Mikhail's worried thoughts about her happiness and Jelena's thoughts of playing with her dolls and toys. **

**She made a face and Mikhail immediately panicked in his mind. She stopped and looked at him. He was so scared she was upset with him, she wanted to leave him or worse- die. **

**She spoke "My love I am happy with you and our new life together. Please stop worrying. We will talk once we arrive home" leaning over and kissing him she took his hand and Jelana's and they all ran home together. Smiling. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

** A BIG HELLO TO ANYONE WHO IS READING THIS :) A LONG COLD WINTER HAS MOTIVATED ME TO FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL OR TO GET FARTHER INTO IT. I NEGLECTED IT BECAUSE I GET BORED WITH THINGS AND FORGETFULL AND DEPRESSED. I AM A NORMAL (OR NOT) GAL LIKE THAT. I JUST FINISHED AWAKENED BOOK 8 IN THE HON SERIES, IT PISSED ME OFF AT THE END. I CANT WAIT TILL BOOK 9, I THINK IT COMES OUT THIS SUMMER OR NEXT DECOMBER. THAT LONG? I THINK THE SUMMER. BREAKING DAWN IS IN NOVEMBER! WOO HOO! CANT WAIT! **

**I AM IN A ZOMBIE PHASE LATELY. SMASHWORD HAS A FEW FAB ZOMBIE STORIES TO READ (FREE ONES) & I FOUND A FEW ZOMBIE THEMED BOOKS ON B&N & ONLINE, ETC. **

**A NEW VAMPIRE GENRE AUTHOR NAMED JESSICA CAGE HAS RELEASED A BOOK ON SMASHWORD/B&N CALLED REVITALIZED (ON FACEBOOK TOO LOOK HER UP) SHES MAD COOL & TALENTED. **

**NADA IS ON TV UNTIL TOMORROW ACTUALLY. VAMPIRE DIARIES IS BACK AS IS SUPERNATURAL ON FRIDAYS, GLEE WILL BE BACK NEXT MONTH & BREAKING BAD SHOULD START SEASON 3 SOON OR IS TI SEASON 4? WHATEVER IT IS THE SHOW IS FUCKING AWESUM! BEING HUMAN ON SCYFY IS AWESOME TOO. **

**NO ONE READS THESE OBSCURE STORIES HERE ON FF. IF ITS NOT ALL BELLA AND EDWARD ITS NADA IT SEEMS. SAD REALLY CUZ QUITE A FEW FUCKING AWESOME STORIES GET LOST :( **

**READ EVERNIGHT & LUNA. MY FAVES HAS SOME AWEOSME STORIES LISTED TOO. **

**DONT BE SHY PPL READ OTHER STORIES BESIDES BELLA/EDWARD ONES. **

**LUV YA ALL..HAPPY WINTER..DONT EAT THE YELLOW SNOW :) **

**CHAPTER 17**

"**Master Aro will NOT be happy we lost the child & her family" Jane said to no one in particular. Eleazar & Luis & Alec knew she right however. Not a one of them wanted to face Aro's wrath when they got back to Volterra in a few hours. **

**By the time they had gotten to Romania all that was left behind were a few Nomads who were of no use to them. Instead of torturing and killing them they allowed them to live, they were not the Vampires Aro wanted. **

**The old rulers were non entities now but they rolled out the red carpet for the Volturi Guard just the same. **

"**Who will report to Master Aro when we return?" Alec asked the trio. They all looked at each other until Eleazar sighed heavily "Chicken shits. I will do it" with that he broke into a fast run. Eager to get home and get the daunting task of returning empty handed over with.**

**Jane and Alec smiled at each other and Luis looked visibly relieved. **

**A "tip" from a Nomad told them the family had left as soon as Eleazar went back to Volterra to report his findings. They had to of known something was wrong with turning a 5 year old child, why else did they run and hide? **

**There are no laws, yet, forbidding children from being sired but something seemed wrong with the act even to the most hardened vampire. **

**Small children were normally left alone even when vampires were feeding. Of course some vampires fed on babies claiming the blood is pure and produces a high like none other. **

**Master Aro was quite disgusted with this practice and killed any vampire who bragged of such a thing. **

**Soulless monsters or not children were off limits, for meals & turning. **

**A study HAD to be done by Master Aro before any law was made official. He had to see first hand that children would not be a threat to their secret lifestyles and how the children grew and learned and handled the bloodlust, if they could not handle it they were to be destroyed and turning children would be banned world over & anyone who sired a child would be killed on the spot along with the child. Child first to drive the point home. **

**All of these thoughts tumbled in Jane's mind as she ran along. She was a bit disappointed when the child was nowhere to be found. Disappointment did not sit well with Jane. After torturing a few Nomads and feeding off a few leering Farmers she was in high spirits once again. **

**Alec was a tad surprised by Jane's reaction concerning the child. He would keep his observations to himself. For now. **

**With Volterra coming into view Eleazar prepared himself for meeting with the Masters. **

**They would not hurt nor kill him but he did not like angering Master Aro. **

**Upon walking through the door Jane and Alec ran off to their chambers and Luis vanished too. "Scarey cats" Eleazar muttered. **

**Steeling himself to enter the Chambers he raised his hand to knock, before he could touch the door Master Caius's voice rang out "For Gods sakes come in already! When has propriety mattered to you?" He grimaced and stood tall and strong upon entering. All 3 Masters were in their chairs, sitting erect, stern faced but for Marcus who looked spacey, bored, fed up. As usual. Didyme's death hit him hard and he has been a literal corpse since. **

"**Well, on with it Eleazar we haven't all day" Caius seemed to be the one taking command while Aro watched him very carefully. It made Eleazar a bit hot under the collar to feel Aro's scrutiny. **

**Suddenly Aro stood up and in a flash was over to him. He grabbed his hand and the room went deathly still and quiet. So quiet. Marcus and Caius waited with barely concealed patience. **

"**Uh hmmm..I see..." Aro shook his head and looked back at his Brothers. They too nodded and Aro dismissed Eleazar with a flick of his hand. **

**Not one to question, Eleazar quickly flew out of the room. **

"**Jane, what do you think would of happened had we brought that baby back to Volterra to Master Aro?" **

"**Alec, she was not a baby. She is 5, a toddler. As if anyone would sire a baby! Can you imagine?" they both giggled imaging a vampire baby. Quite disturbing indeed. **

"**Still Janie what will he do to her? I heard he sent note to that human lover Carlisle, the Doctor in America to come back and do medical tests on the child. Do you think he will do it, come back and study the child should we happen to get one here?" **

"**It takes awhile to cross the ocean Alec I doubt Carlisle is prepared for that trip again. He sent word to Master Aro that the months long voyage across the sea nearly killed him. He barely fed and when he did it was on rats, the ships animals and on bottled blood he smuggled in his bag! The blood was practically spoiled in a day or two. He fed on rats Alec. Cats and dogs and barnyard animals headed for America. How he did not get caught is a miracle. I would of fed on the humans. No one would miss the lower class anyways. Feed then toss them overboard. 1 a week." Jane and Alec each thought about Carlisle's predicament. **

**Shuddering they shook off the thought of rats blood and went back to playing backgammon. **

"**Caius, Marcus, the child was long gone. I have decided that I want to send a hunting party to search for Immortal Children. To be brought back alive of course." **

**They both nodded in agreement. **

"**Obviously we will send our talent scout, Jane and Alec, Felix and Luis again. They seem to be a good team plus I can trust Jane to keep everyone in line and to get the job done correctly" Aro remarked to no one in particular. **

**Marcus looked at Caius over the top of Aro's head and made the face, the face that spoke volumes without saying a word at all. **

**Marcus worried about the ramifications of separating children from their parents, especially vampire sired children. He sensed a very bad ending to this plan of Aro's and wished he could travel far, far, away until Aro grew bored of his newest obsession-studying immortal children. **

****Outside the chambers behind a screen****

**Jane smiled to herself. She knew Aro would pick her and Alec for this "hunt" for the immortal children. At first she thought it was an individual incident but now he makes it sound as if he knows of others. **

**She hoped they found small girls, boys were of no use to her anyways. **

**A girl would be fabulous. There is so much Jane could do to help her adjust to the life. **

**Jane imagined them being together, studying together, hunting together, shopping and playing dress up together. **

**Jane was too big for playing dress up but she would do it for her little "sister" / coven mate. **

**She turned around and practically skipped back to tell Alec what she had heard. But before she could get very far Aro stepped out of the shadows and called to her. **

"**Jane my dear would you please come here for a moment?" Jane walked over to him. He smiled down at her and grabbed her hand as if he just wanted to hold it while they walked to the outside courtyard together. **

**Once outside he began speaking "Jane I am counting on you to keep this upcoming mission running smoothly. Please keep Felix, Luis & Eleazar in line. Alec I do not worry about. Obviously feeding is necessary but please remind them about discretion. Away from the Castle the men tend to want to whet their appetites for female company too. Please remind them , in ANY way necessary, that they are to feed ONLY. NOT entertain themselves with young playthings. Ok Jane?" Jane nodded and curtsied slightly "Of course Master. Anything that needs to be done will be. Count on me 100% to keep the mission running smoothly" . He smiled, dropped her hand after he kissed it and waved her off "That will be all. Thank you Jane" She was dismissed. "Master" she said with a bob of her head and took her leave. **

**As she was about to enter Alec's chambers she shook her head "How stupid Jane. When does Aro EVER want to show affections without ulterior motives?" realizing he was in fact "reading" her instead of casually holding her hand worried her a bit. **

**Sighing she opened the door & forgetting Aro's odd behavior quickly, she told Alec what was going on in the next few days...**


End file.
